Fairy Tail: Rise of Monsters
by FanMic
Summary: Legends, Earth-Land is filled with them. But there is one long forgotten in time. This legend tell of Dragons... and Monsters. (Title might change.)
1. Summary

**This is basically the summary of the story. I hope you like it.**

In a dark room, a small, blue and red book with a dragon and a type of monster forming a circle is seen laying on a table with a spot light shining over it.

(Zoom in)

Once zoomed in, a hand slowly opens the book.

 **Narrator-** "Long ago, the world had two powerful creatures, The Dragons _(Page turns to reveal dragons)_ and The Monsters. (Pages turns to reveal five types of monsters) These monsters weren't just monsters… They where THE monsters. There are five known kinds… Goliaths, Krakens, Wraiths, Behemoths, and the dominants, the Gorgons.

When two of these beings, Monster and Dragon, would come face to face… two come in, but only one can come out.

The humans back then worshipped them… these creatures, like gods.

 _(Two pages turn to show pictures. One had the humans kneeling down in front of the dragons, the other on the monsters.)_

However, the people were divided into two groups. Those who believe the Dragons are superior to the Monsters and those who think that the Monster are superior to the Dragons.

The Monsters where big and strong, the only ones to rival the power of the Dragons. But, it is thought that they are also twisted minded.

And there was one thing that the monsters wanted; total domination, and they had a plan. They used the humans on their side, trained them for war. What did they do? *heh* that is up to there reader to think.

(Page turns to show a picture of a human and a monster rushing to each other)

Some didn't survive the training.

In time, the humans were able to turn parts of their bodies to resemble that of their gods. But only the most advanced and powerful can fully turn their bodies into them. This magic is said to be the first Take Over Magic: Monster Souls.

At last, the army was done. The monsters along side their human army, attacked the dragons. The war last for many years known as the Dragon/Monster War, that completely divided the world in two. The monsters and the humans fought to their last breath, but the dragons where proven victorious. After the victory, the dragons feared that the monsters would rise again. And so, their solution: Total Annihilation. The dragons attacked the monsters and any human settlement that helped the monsters with the war.

(Page turns to see dragon unleashing flames into villages)

Soon, the dragons wiped out all the monsters and Monster Soul users to extinction… or so they thought.

There was one… one that escaped the carnage, a pregnant woman.

(Picture shows a woman sitting down) Before the attack that was sent to her village, the elder hid her and placed a self aware spell to only let her have one child.

"This spell shall protect you and your child. It will only be lifted if it feels like the time has come." The elder told her, before leaving.

It is said that her descendants lived and some speculate that they live among us.

Then again.

(Zoom out to show the hand closing the book)

It's all just a legend.

Until now.


	2. Ch1: Meet the Densetsus

**The first crossover story for the popular anime series Fairy Tail (for plot of course) and the (hopefully) growing game of Evolve. This was one of… several ideas that I came up with. And I must mention that the current knowledge I have from Fairy tail extends from the beginning of the anime all the way to the GMG (Grand Magic Games) Arc and stuff from the wiki that I looked up. With that out of the way, let's start shall we?**

 **Web Valley**

The sun was shining, no cloud for miles away and all was quiet…

 ***thump thump***

Except for the heart beat of a lonely soul, who's within the labyrinth.

 ***hiss***

Or was he alone?

Who is this guy? The guy crazy enough to wander in the labyrinth which claimed countless lives of others before him.

 _"Those poor people."_ He thought as he saw the skeletal remains of an explorer.

This guy, this mage is Ika. He is a young mage, age of 15, and short blue hair, but right now he has two blue glowing eyes. He has some kind of blue rough skin from his knees and elbows down to his hands and feet. Speaking of, Ika's hands are long and clawed also having some bone sticking out, and also have feet like a bird's with a dewclaw. But the most impressive is that, Ika has three extra limbs. A long spike-ish tail that splits at the tip, and two tentacle-like appendages with curved spikes at the end coming out from his shoulder blades.

"I know you're here." He whisper.

Ika stood still at the sudden noise of rolling pebbles.

 ***Growl***

The mage quickly jumped back as a glowing spider like monster pounced from above. The monster looked at the young mage and roared. It jumped once again but once it got close, it blew up right in his face. The explosion caused Ika to hit a wall pretty hard and then fell to his knees. "That's going to leave a mark." He told himself. Just then, the same monster from before landed in front of him. This monster is known as a Gorgon: The Insectoid Monster.

"Bring it on!" Ika yelled and inhaled.

 _VORTEX!_

Ika exhaled a spiral like projectile that pushed the Gorgon a few inches. The young mage then spread his tentacles and bursted straight to the Gorgon's face. He used his claws and tentacles to hook on to the monster's neck.

 _AFTERSHOCK!_

A dome of lightning surrounded his body and part of the Gorgons upper body. After a few seconds, Ika released an electrical discharge that did damaged monster. The monster grunted an managed to grab the mage and threw him to another wall. Ika had to quickly get out of the way of a stream of glowing acid. The mage used his magic to fly away from the stream.

As he flew, he spat out blue bubble like objects at the monster. Once they got close enough, the turned red and made a drum bursting screech. They would've hit their target if it wasn't for a web launched by the monster. The web went through the, 'mines', making the burst; that didn't stop it however. "Oh no." Ika thought as the web seemingly got wrapped around him. The web not just stuck him into the wall, but also poisoned Ika and is making him weaker by the second. "Getting weaker… stating the obvious again." He stated.

The Gorgon jumped at the wall that Ika was pinned into and slowly made its way to him. The young mage struggled and managed to get his one of his clawed free. He frantically started to cut the webbing that held him in place. "C'mon, c'mon!… YES!… Aw crap." Ika was grabbed by the leg and pinned once again to the wall. The Gorgon lowered it's head to meet him eye to eye.

"Um… I did good?"

 ***Hiss.***

"Yeah I know."

 ***Grunt***

"But…"

 ***Growl.***

"Yes ma'am."

The Gorgon released Ika, who quickly jabbed his cows into the rock, and they both started to climb.

One might think that the best way out of this god forsaken hell is up (It's the only way out actually), but that is hard because number one; It's way to far down not even the sun can reach the bottom, number two; Some don't know that there are winds strong enough to knock a climber off the walls. Sources of these winds are unknown. And number three; There's small lava chambers near to the floor, making it extremely hot that essentially can drain someone's energy.

But it doesn't mean it's unescapable. There is one group, a family, that can not just escape it, but train in them. They are the Densetsus.

They both made it to the top and faced each other.

 ***Grunt***

"I was perfectly fine."

 ***Grunt***

"I… didn't thought of that."

 ***Hiss***

"Thank you."

 _"I'm sure you are wondering, why is this monster suddenly so nice to him? That is because, she is his mother, Kumo."_

The Gorgon suddenly started to glow green and slowly shrank down. The glow started to fade to reveal a woman. She was well endowed, had long green hair, green eyes, pale skin and a large scar across her back. But she had the same legs and arms as her prier form and had the spider like abdomen with the three stingers on her back and wore a green bikini.

"You need to be quicker than that child." She said with a frown. "I know." Ika responded. "Just remember that when you're getting weaker by whatever means…"

Both: "Don't force your energy away."

"Let's head back before…"

An explosion followed by a pillar of smoke appeared from behind the mountains range.

"… your father does anything stupid."

 **Meanwhile: In the Lost Village**

A rather secluded warehouse was emitting smoke from behind. In it was a bunch of tools, stuff one uses for forging, like an oven and the accessional anvil. Clearing the smoke, two people, and a bunny, were seen standing with their whole bodies covered by ash.

One was a a short man with black hair, and brown eyes, he was wearing thick clothing some special glasses and was holding a large weapon at a target… or what's left of it. The other person was a teenage girl. Age 17, had short purple hair (if it wasn't covered by ash) a light purple shirt and shorts, and had iron grey eyes, pretty short, scar on her left leg, also wearing the protective glasses and… is flat chested.

The bunny was… well… a bunny named Hop.

(A/N: So original right?)

"That… was… AMAZING!" The man exclaimed, throwing the weapon into the air. "Did you see the amount of power it had? And that target was at least a hundred meters away!"

"The weapon." The girl said in a monotone voice. Just then, said weapon fell on the man's head. pinning him to the ground. "Ouch." the man said. "I will say that it was amazing." Hop said as he shook his body. He has a masculine voice for a bunny.

(A/N: Yes. A talking bunny. It is just as cool as a talking flying cat.)

Just then, Ika and Kumo arrived at the scene. "Is everything ok Shiryo?" Kumo asked her daughter. Shiryo looked at her mother. "Dad blew up." She casually responded. Just then the man got up and greeted his wife and son. "Welcome back guys. So, how was training?" He asked. "Let me guess! He got stuck on the webbing again." Shiryo said with a smile. "What!? Of course not. Right ma?" Ika turned to his mom with puppy eyes. Kumo hit her smacked her son in the back of his head. "Lying won't get you anywhere." She told him with an annoyed expression.

"At least you didn't get a scar." The husband mumbled. "What was that… Forge?" Kumo asked with a smile. Forge gulped. "Um, nothing my love." He responded nervously. "What I thought. Where are your brothers?" Kumo asked. "Koa is in town and Goriate is probably smashing and throwing rocks." Shiryo answered. "Did somebody say… Smashing?" Someone said from behind.

It was the other son, Goriate, age of 19, with his arms and legs bulging with muscle and thick skin, his hands are clawed, but his feet are a bit… weird, in the sense that there are two toes in the front and two where the heels should be and a long spiked tipped tail. He has dirty grey hair, red eyes and a large scar across his chest all while holding a small bolder over his head.

"Goriate, where have you been?" Forge questioned his son. "In the mountain smashing and throwing rocks." Goriate casually responded.

"Very well then. Ika, you and Shiryo go into town and find Koa." Kumo instructed. That was when Ika's arms, legs, and extra limbs shined a bright blue and Ika went back to his normal state. "Let's go Squid." Shiryo said. "Don't call me like that. You know I don't like it." Ika whined. "I know, that's why I'm calling you that." Shiryo shrugged. "Goriate, put that rock down and go take a shower." Kumo said.

"Yes ma'am." Goriate then placed the bolder down.

"Wait!" Forge yelled and picked up the weapon. "Goriate… throw it." He said.

With a smile, Goriate once again picked up the bolder and threw it as high and far as possible.

Forge aimed the weapon and pulled the trigger. The projectile was large and glowed a bright red. When it hit the rock, it blew up with small debris falling to the ground. Forge smiled at that. "I'm going to love this thing." He said. He then turned to see a not so happy wife. "But not as much as my beautiful wife and amazing kids." Kumo nodded in approval.

"Ahem." Hop coughed, covering his mouth with a paw.

"And a badass bunny rabbit."

 **Lost Village**

 _(A/N: Just a small recap, the Lost Village has been confirmed to be a Dark Guild village. That is all I'm going to say.)_

In the village there is a bar, in that bar there are people, one of those people is Koa, and when there's Koa… nothing bad really happens.

Doors suddenly burst open and four men came storming in, one having a huge scythe. "We're back bitches."

But when there's trouble, there's Koa.

Koa is a large guy, the eldest of the four. Like his brother Goriate, he has dirty hair, and orange eyes. He's wearing just a plain orange shirt with the picture of a tusked beast, and jeans and has a scare on the right side of his neck. Despite his rather, menacing looks, he's actually not the guy to pick up fights.

"Ah, hello…" Koa turned around to face the men. "Kageyama, twins, and… Erigor." He greeted.

"Hello Koa." The identical twins said with a frown.

"How's it been old friend?" Kageyama said with a creepy grin.

"We're friends?" Koa asked, arcing an eyebrow.

"It seems you haven't changed at all last time we saw you." Erigor mentioned.

"I think I know why you're here." Koa said, drinking on his beer.

"Where is he?" The twins said at the same time.

"Who?" Koa asked.

"Don't play games with us." Kageyama warned.

"Hey, I said I THINK I know why you're here." Koa reminded.

Erigor grinned his teeth and placed his scythe around Koa's neck.

"Where is you father?!"

The bar tender hid behind the bar and the other people bailed.

"What do you want with him?" He asked, not fazed by the blade.

"We gave him, no, your family a warning. If he didn't finish that weapon by the time we came back…"

"You will kill us, blah, blah, and more blah." Shiryo said from behind.

"And who is this?" The twins asked.

"We're his younger siblings." Ika responded.

Erigor and his other guild members grinned. "Well then, do you happen to know where your father is?" Kageyama asked with a smile, bending over too meet face to face with Shiryo. Shiryo frowned. "We are aware of what you want. And I'll tell you that he will never give you that weapon." Erigor frowned. "He will give us that weapon, or else you guy are as good as dead."

Shiryo frowned. "We might as well discus it over dinner. I would like that bunny of yours as my main course." Kageyama suggested. Ika and Koa looked at each other then at their sister. Shiryo started to shake and then took a deep breath. "Listen here bitch, you can threaten my father, mother, and my brothers all you like, but NO ONE threatens Hop without getting several bones broken." She growled as one of her arms glowed and turned into a boney grey arm that was connected to VERY sharp clawed hands.

Erigor, frowned, then turned that frown into a smile and soon cracked into a laugh. His other guild members followed him. "You really think someone as small as you stand a chance against us?" Erigor question before laughing again. "Yes."

His laughter was soon replaced by a scream as Shiryo upper-cut his chest. The scythe wielder held his chest in pain and looked at Shiryo with a death glare. Some wind started to pick up around the dark mage. He then shouted a battle cry and launched himself at Shiryo. The both of the soon disappeared into the street. "Heh, she is going to die." Kageyama told them with an evil grin. He then turned to see that Ika and Koa looked different. Ika had his tail tentacles and clawed hands and feet.

But Koa had really changed. He had his shirt off, with his back covered with rock like plates, as well for his arms and legs, but the thing is that his arms got huge! They too are covered in rock like plates, with four finger like hands. He then also had a short rocked tail and tusks. To top it all off, he grew in size as well as being in all fours.

(A/N: Koa's transformation is the hardest to describe. Imagine it like Rock Steady from TMNT and how he charged with all fours in that one scene of Out of the Shadows.)

"What the?" The twins said. Before they could do anything, Koa swung his arm, making the twins crash right through a wall. As for Kageyama, he used his magic to disappear into the shadows. "Sorry for the wall." Koa apologized as the bartender peaked his head out.

The mages then heard loud explosions outside and quickly made their way out.

 **Outside**

 _Storm Shred!_

Erigor shouted.

A barrage of wind blades stormed downwards towards their target. A huge cloud of dust arose from the ground covering the buildings around it. "Hahaha! There is no way she could avoid that!" The dark mage thought. Just then, something black and red shot out from the cloud of dust straight to him. It moved to fast for Erigor to dodge and when it grabbed him, the thing and Erigor shot back into he cloud. Erigor was thrown into the ground hard enough to make a small crater.

He stumbled a little as he stood up. "Oh. I love it when my 'pray' struggles." A rather sadistic voice said. Erigor frantically turned around but didn't see anything. Angered, he used his wind magic to clear out the dust around them.

When it was cleared, Erigor was startled and confused.

Shiryo… oh boy. She know had another pair of what seemed to be scythed arms and six spikes on her back. She had a tail, but her legs from the knee down now resembled tails as well. To top it all off she's not even touching the ground, but rather floating a few inches.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Shiryo asked, placing a palm on her cheek.

Erigor grind his teeth. "Just because you transformed doesn't mean you can beat me!"

"Let's see about that." Shiryo responded with a wide grin.

 _Storm Bringer_

Erigor placed his hand in front of him, making a tornado that suddenly picked up Shiryo and spun her around. The dark guild mage smiled as he levitated himself into the air. He then spun his scythe and charged at the tornado. The tornado seemed to let Erigor through for the attack. the dark mage smiled evil as he slashed right through Shiryo's body. He landed and looked behind him to see Shiryo cut cleanly in half.

"OH MY GOD!" Koa and Ika yelled out.

Erigor faced them. "I hope this will teach you not to mess with me. Now about that weapon…"

"Not going to happen." A chilling voice said from behind. Erigor turned to see Shiryo in one piece.

"BUT HOW!?" Erigor shouted.

"It something I like to call, Decoy." Shiryo threw her scythed arms down on the dark mage. Erigor quickly blocked it with his own scythe. They wrestled for only a few seconds and Erigor was clearly losing. "I won't lose to the likes of you!" Erigor exclaimed. Managing to get overpower Shiryo, he took to the skies and spun his scythe.

 _Storm Mail!_

A large gust of wind started blow, surrounding his entire body in wind. "There is no way to defeat me!" Erigor announced. The three siblings huffed. "That's what you think!" Ika shouted. Shiryo suddenly turned red an black and is seemingly 'aiming' at Erigor.

 _Abduct!_

Shiryo the launched herself at high speeds, claws ready. But Shiryo slowed down when she got close and when she's about to grab Erigor, she got thrown back into the ground. "My turn."

Erigor dove straight to Shiryo with a ready attack. "Oh shit!" Shiryo moved out of the way in the blink of an eye leaving behind a trail of white particles, and appearing right next to her brothers.

The dark mage grinned under his wind armor and charged once more. Koa stepped forward and smashed an arm into the ground, making a rock wall appear in front of them. Erigor went trough said wall rather easily. "You are running out of ideas." Erigor commented. "And you're running out of magic energy." Koa responded. Erigor looked around himself and noticed that his spell was wearing off. He inhaled buffing his cheeks all while something went up his throat.

 _Lava Bomb!_

Koa spat out a large orange glowing ball, aim at the dark mage. It had enough speed to go through the wind armor and make contact with the dark mage. Erigor yelled in pain as the ball splashed on him and surrounded him in a circle burning him and even setting his clothe on fire. He jumped out of the lava circle and knelt down. "Ready to give up?" Ika asked.

Erigor grind his teeth. "Who are you?"

Ika, Koa, and Shiryo looked at each other. "We are you're worst nightmare." Shiryo growled. The dark mage glared at the three. "You will regret ever messing with me." Erigor threatened and flew away. Shiryo was in position to do her abduct move but Ika grabbed her shoulder and shook his head.

"What are we going to tell ma?" Koa asked as he saw all the damage that has been done.

"Yes, what are you going to tell me."

Koa, Ika, and Shiryo stood up straight like a soldier to a general.

Kumo walked around to face them.

She gave a look to each of them before sighing. "Go back home. We are having a family meeting" Kumo instructed with an annoyed expression.

"Yes ma'am!" They each saluted and hurried back to their house.

 **The Densetsu residence**

For being a family of six (seven if you count the bunny) they actually have a rather small house. Consisting of three rooms, one for the brothers, one for Shiryo and Hop, and another for Kumo and Forge. Of course a bathroom and a shower for the whole family and a small kitchen. They have family meetings in front of the house where there is room.

"We really blew it." Ika commented.

"We couldn't just let them get away with it." Koa reminded.

"I can't believe you guys fought without me." Goriate pouted.

"I'm sure everything will be ok guys." Hop told them, hopping into Shiryo's lap.

Just then their parents came out of the house.

"Me and your mother where talking and decided on a solution; may not be permanent, but it's something." Forge announced.

"And?" The five of them asked.

Kumo took a deep breathe. "We are all going to move… in separate directions." She said.

Her four offsprings and the bunny flinched.

"But, wouldn't it make sense to go in a group?" Hop asked.

"They'll be expecting that. True, the bigger the number the bigger the protection. But that a;so makes us a bigger target, and if they manage to catch us all… it'll be the last of our magic." Kumo explained.

The siblings looked down. "We all know she's right." Ika commented.

"But where will we go?" Goriate asked with a worried face.

"That is up to you." Forge answered.

Ofter a few seconds of silence, they all said, "We'll do it."

"Grab your stuff then, you are leaving tonight." Forge commanded.

 **Later that night**

The four siblings and Hop waited outside of their father's work place with their bags.

Their mother and father came out of it with a worried body language.

"You guys take care ok." Forge said with a shaky voice.

"Don't get into fights you can't loose in." Kumo suggested.

"What about you guys?" Ika asked.

"We are going to be fine. You just go ok." Kumo responded.

The siblings stood still until they all went into a group hug with their parents.

"We love you too." Kumo and Forge said art the same time.

After a few seconds, they broke the hug and they said their last goodbyes.

"Do you really think we'll be ok?" Forge asked.

"They wouldn't leave if I told them that there's a chance we won't." Kumo responded.

 **Web Valley**

The four siblings stopped and said goodbye to each other.

Shiryo and Hop went to their left side, and Goriate to his right.

Koa and Ika walked together until they reached the edge of the valley.

"Do you think they'll be ok?" Ika asked his brother.

"I don't doubt for a second." Koa responded with a smile. Ko the turned around and walked away into the horizon.

The only one left was Ika, a 15 year old with one of the lost and last magics in the world own as Kraken Soul.

As he walked forward, he didn't realize that someone was watching him someone within the shadows.

"We will get them." The figure said to himself and disappeared into the night.

 **This the first chapter of this story. Sorry if I rushed on the last few parts and that I took to long. The figure at the very end is Kageyama by the way. And yes, it's a family of seven, three boys, one girl the mother, the father, and a talking rabbit. Any questions you may have will be answered through me sending you a response or in the story. Anyway, hope you like and I'll see you one the next one. BYE BYE!**


	3. Ch2: A short arrival

**Well, here's another chapter.**

 **To Party man: They are humans that turn into monsters.**

 **Enjoy. ^_^**

 **Magnolia Town Station**

Ika, the youngest of his family and Kraken Soul user, arrived at the Town of Magnolia. A small town of 60,000 inhabitants and still counting. It's was prosperous ever sense the ancient are and is guaranteed to grow even more thanks to the sea and railway connections to other towns. It is also home to the most powerful guilt in Fiore, Fairy Tail. And that guild houses certain magic users known as…

"Dragon Slayers." Ika said in disgust. The Kraken Soul user looked at a piece of paper that read Magnolia Town. "Why did we even use the hat?" he thought.

You see, him and his siblings didn't really go to random directions. Before leaving; their mother, Kumo passed out a small hat filled with papers with the names of several towns, both close and far. "As long as I don't run into them, I'll be just fine."

With that said, Ika grabbed his bag and walked out of the station and into town.

After a a while, he found himself walking along a, what one could say, a river; where a small boat with boxes usually go by.

(A/N: Do you guys know what I'm referring too? I hope so.)

"Be carful Lucy. We don't want you to fall in." A man in a small boat called out. Looking up, Ika saw that a blond girl was walking on the edge of the sidewalk. "Don't worry guys. You've seen me do this a bunch of times and I haven't fallen in yeeaaaaaah!" The blond named Lucy tripped on something and almost fell to the river if it wasn't for a certain blue haired mage who caught her by the wrist.

"Oh god." Ika said, pulling the blond back up. "That was close." he commented.

"We told you!" the other man called out. "I at least didn't fall into the water!" the blond shouted back.

Ika sighed and as he turned to get his bag from the ground, he accidentally pushed it off the edge and into the river. "NO!" He yelled and saw as the bag sank to the river bed. "She's going to kill me." Ika said out loud.

"Um excuse me." The blond called. Ika faced her. "Thank you for saving me from the river." She thanked. Ika nodded. "No problem." He said and looked at the river again.

"Was there anything important there?" She asked.

"Nothing but clothe." Ika answered.

"My name is Lucy." The blond introduced.

The Kraken Soul user looked hesitant, but said his name. "Ika. Nice to meet you." He said.

They both shook hands.

"Sorry for the bag Ika." Lucy apologized.

"Hey, it's just clothe… Clothe that I'll probably need for the next few weeks." He said, mumbling the last part.

"Is there anything I can do to make it up?" She asked.

Ika held a finger, telling her to wait. He then jumped into the river. After a few seconds, Ika climbed out with his bag and himself soaking wet.

"Thank you but, I'm sure I'll be fine." Ika told her.

"None sense! Here, I'll take you to my guild. I know someone that can dry you off in a second." Lucy insisted, dragging Ika by the collar of his shirt. "No really. I'll be ok. Please!" Ika pleaded but Lucy didn't listen.

Ika knew which guild she's talking about. Lucy had the Fairy Tail symbol on her hand and he knew that if any of those pesky Dragon Slayers are there, the guild would be painted red.

 **Fairy Tail Guild**

"Here we are." Lucy announced, letting Ika go.

"You are very persuasive." Ika commented.

"Well? Ready to go in?" She asked.

The Fairy Tail guild. It's famous for it's diversity on magic and infamous for the mages' recklessness. So it came to no surprise to open the wooden doors and see nothing but total chaos.

"Oh hey Lucy!" a blue haired girl with red glasses called out. "I thought you left for the day?"

"I did but I needed to help a friend to dry off." Lucy older her, indicating to the wet Ika.

"What happened?" the girl asked.

Lucy blushed. "Let's just say that he saved me ok?" Lucy nervously said.

Just as she finished the sentence, a wooden plank hit Ika in the face.

"Oh god! Are you ok?" Lucy asked. "I'm fine." Ika responded, rubbing his nose.

"Sorry about that!" A shirtless guy apologized.

"This guild is weird." Ika mumbled.

"Hey there Lucy." someone called from behind.

Both Ika and Lucy turned to face the person. It proved to be a guy with a white scarf and pink hair, a short girl with long blue hair, and a mother guy that seems to have pricing all over his face, each followed by a blue, white, and a black cat with a small sword on his back.

When those three looked at Ika, the air itself seemed to change.

"Who's your friend?" The perched face guy asked.

"My name is Ika. May I asked who are you?" Ika asked.

They each said their names.

"Natsu Dragneel."

"Gajeel."

"Wendy Marvell."

"What made you to came here?" Natsu asked with a stern face.

"Nothing. I was just leaving." Ika responded, grabbing his still wet bag.

As he was about to leave, someone just straight out got on his way. And that someone has much taller than him, with short spiked blond hair and a tattoo/scar on his left eye.

"Leaving so soon? But we just met." He said with a grin.

"Laxus? When did you get here?" Gajeel asked.

"I don't even know." Laxus responded.

"But let's save that for later. Now let's get into more important stuff…. where did he go?" Laxus asked. The four of them looked around until they spotted Ika walking away from the guild.

"HEY! WE ARE NOT DONE TALKING TO YOU!" Gajeel shouted.

"BUT I AM!" Ika shouted back.

Angered, Gajeel clenched his fist and turned his arm into some kind of thick metal poll. He WAS about to hit Ika with it until…

"What is the meaning of this!" a short old man questioned.

"Nothing gramps, we were… um…" Natsu tried to explain.

This old man was Makarov, the current guild master. He looked at Ika, who turned to see who was yelling.

"You over there! could you come here for a moment?" The old man asked politely.

"Gramps. Don't invite him back." Laxus pleaded.

"And why not?" Makarov asked.

"There is something off about him." Wendy responded.

"I'm sure he's a nice guy." the old man said.

Makarov then saw how Ika rolled his eyes and started to walk away again; giving a mean hand gesture as he did.

The guild master's eyes turned red and he used his magic to make himself grow in size and stretched his arm to grabbed Ika and pulled him towards him.

"LISTEN HERE KID! I AM TRYING TO BE NICE HERE AND HAVE A CIVILIZED CONVERSATION! AND IF I NEED TO USE FORCE, THEN I WILL!"

"SIR YES SIR!" Ika agreed, saluting with a free hand.

With that said, Makarov shrank and placed the pale Ika to the ground.

"Nice that we had came to an agreement. Please; follow me." The guild master instructed.

As Ika passed the Dragon Slayers, they each gave the same look, and thought the same thing. 'I'm going to kill you' is what they each thought, including Wendy.

 **Guild Master's "Office"**

The blue haired mage and the guild master sat on opposite sides of a small table.

"What brought you here in the first place?" Makarov asked.

"Well, I saved Lucy from falling into the river and after that I accidentally knocked my stuff INTO the river then…"

Ika stopped to the hand of the old man.

"That's not what I mean. I meant to ask, what brought you here to Magnolia?"

Ika gulped.

"I wanted to check it out. To see how it's like an all." Ika responded.

Makarov rose an eyebrow.

"Really? Because someone with a great amount of unknown magic power wouldn't just want to come town and JUST see how it's like." Makarov explain.

"If you think I want to join your guild then you're wrong… not with those Dragon Slayers around." Ika said, saying the last part in disgust.

The guild master nodded his head.

"I see. Then why?"

Ika sighed. "I'm hiding."

"Hiding from whom and why?"

"I can't say who… but I can say it's because of my magic."

The old man nodded his head.

"You are the last of your magic users." The old man concluded.

Ika looked surprised and lowered his head.

"Well… more or less." Ika mumbled.

Makarov heard his mumbles but dismissed it.

"Listen, Ika, as you must already know, this guild treats their members as family and no less. We trust each other very deeply, and even if we fight amongst each other, we still love each other."

"What are you trying to say?" Ika questioned.

Makarov smiled. "I'm offering you a place in the guild."

Ika was a bit surprised at what he said.

"Are you sure? Because if you didn't feel the tension between me and those Dragon Slayers then…" Ika got interrupted by another hand.

"I felt that alright, and even if you guys never get along, I can still sense that you mean no real harm."

Ika sighed at his words.

"Look, if what you said was true, that your the last, then I want to help you."

The Kraken Soul user shook his head.

"I thank you for the offer, but I just can't take that risk." Ika admitted.

Makarov nodded his head. "I understand."

As Ika got up and was about to leave the room, Makarov called out.

"Wait."

Ika turned to face him.

The guild master got off from his seat and walked up to the bag in Ika's hand. He placed a hand on it and the bag started to dimly glow.

"There, now you don't have to walk around with wet clothe." Makarov said with a smile.

"Thank you, um…"

"Just call me Makarov." the guild master insisted.

"Thank you Makarov." Ika thanked.

Once again, Ika opened the door and as he did Makarov said the following.

"No one deserves to be alone in the world."

Ika finally walked pass the tables and guild members, who looked at him with either curiosity or awe. But as he passed the Dragon Slayers, the same tension returned. They each huffed a cloud of steam from their noses and then Ika finally left the guild.

Makarov sighed as the doors closed. "Erza." he called out.

From a table, a woman with long read hair and armor stood up. "Yes Makarov." She said.

"Would you mind watching over him for a few days?"

"That would be invading his personal space… Fine, I'll do it." She said.

 **Night: East Forest**

Up from the top of a tree, the Kraken Soul user made a make shift bed with leaves and twigs. Ma not be the most comfortable of all beds, but it's fit for a kind of compared to the cold, rocky and sandy grounds of Web Valley.

Yes. They had to sleep there sometimes as punishment.

"I wonder what their doing?" Ika questioned, looking at the stars.

Ika sighed at the thought and closed his eyes to finally fall asleep.

 **Ok then, I will say that I meant for this chapter to be short but heart warming. I was originally going to put that Ika fought against one of the Dragon Slayers. I'd say that the way I introduced Ika to the guild was very well done. Anyways, I like the support that is coming from you guys. I just hope I'm making it up to you. And again, I hope you like the shorter chapter.**


	4. Ch3: The New Guy

**Ok fellas, this chapter is the real deal. I really hope I'm making it up to you. Also, I must say that the Fairy Tail Guild is the new one, meaning the one after the Phantom Lord arc, so It's huge ok.**

 **Morning: East Forest**

Ika yawned and stretched as the sun started to rise. He is waking up relatively early, so when he got up he could hear a splash in the near by river. Hearing his stomach growl, he jumped down to the ground and made his way to the river. Once there, he saw a fish jump from the water and back.

Ika sighed and took his shirt off. The reason why only his shirt was because he was barefooted throughout his whole travel. The Kraken Soul user turned his legs and arms into the monster limbs and crouched down on the edge of the river, waiting and ready to pounce. Once he saw a fish get close enough, Ika pounced into the river and disappeared with several bubbles surfacing and popping.

The air was still, but then it was broken when Ika walked out of the river with his claws buried into the gills of a large purple fish. "Now this is a catch." Ika said, sitting down cross legged… and bit off the head of the fish and started eating it raw. "And an easy one too."

(A/N: Easy because he has to fish the Wing Fish in Web Valley… barehanded!)

After leaving nothing the the skeleton, Ika got up, grabbed the shirt he took off, and climbed the where he slept. The mage grabbed the bag and got out another pair of shorts. Quickly changing, he once again jumped down and sighed. "Now what?" He asked with a poker face. Remembering what his mom told him, they need to just make sure to be hidden. "But she didn't say how so…"

With that in mind, Ika decided to head back to town.

 **Magnolia Town**

Ika walked along the streets of the town. Sure, there were some on lookers due to him being barefoot, but other than that, everything was fine. After a few minutes of roaming, he couldn't shake the off the feeling that he's being followed. Every so often, he would "casually" turn around and indeed, he seemed to see the same red colored hair everywhere he went. Feeling uneasy, he divided to take a turn into a random, empty, narrow alley.

Who ever was following him quickly went after him and got a huge surprise. Ika used his tail to grab the stalker by the neck, slammed them against the wall, hard enough to crack it, and drew his claws ready to attack. "Who are you and what do you want from me?" Ika questioned. The person, who turned out to be a woman, didn't answer. Ika was about to ask again, but then he realized what she was wearing… a type of armor with the Fairy Tail symbol. "Titania Erza." he whispered.

As you all know, Erza Scarlet, one of Fairy Tail's S-Class wizards, is well known through out Fiore due to her swordsmanship and good looks. But when angry… let's just say that the best case scenario is not being able to walk anymore.

He looked at her face, that didn't really say much due to the her hair covering most of it. Giving a nervous grin, he gently let the legendary Titania Erza down. He then casually started to dust her off.

But when he commend her hair back, Erza's eyes were as red as blood. At times like this, Ika knew EXACTLY what to do… kneel down and beg for mercy.

In a fast pace: "OhmygodIamsosorryfordoingthistoyouIthoughtsomeoneelsewasfollowingmepleasedon'tkillme!"

Erza's dark aura started to fade away and she coughed. "No. I should be the one apologizing. Following someone is a terrible act to do."

Ika slowly got up. "Then… why are you following me?" The mage questioned.

Erza crossed her arms. "I might as well tell you. Makarov told me to keep a close eye on you." She explained.

Ika took a deep breath at this. "Well… I appreciate your concern, but I can take care of myself." Ika stated, pointing at himself with his thumb. Erza didn't seem amused.

"I'm sure you can, but looking at your type of magic…" Erza indicated his still transformed limbs. "…I can tell it's a type of Lost Magic, and you want to hide it."

Ika looked down to his feet, sighed, and turned his limbs back to normal. "You're right. I do want to hide it."

"Then why not join the guild? We don't care what magic you use as long as you don't break the guild's rules with it." Erza asked.

Ika shifted.

Looking at his body language, Erza clenched her fist. "You're being hunted down."

The Kraken Soul user looked at her with a surprised look. "Um… nnnnnooooo?" Ika replied.

"Yes you are! Your mouth says no but your body says yes!" Titania exclaimed.

Shocked, Ika nodded his head. "Yes… you're right again." Ika said in a sad tone.

Erza placed a hand on his shoulder. "Who is hunting you?" Erza asked with a determined face.

Ika shook his head. "I can't say. I don't want anyone else to get caught in my problems." He responded.

Erza huffed. "What do you mean you can't say!? Someone hunting someone else just because of their magic is the greatest of sins!"

Ika held up his hands. "Actually, I'm being hunted down due to not making something on time."

Erza's face did a poker face. "What?"

"But the part where me being the last of my magic users is true." Ika added.

The S-Class mage sighed. "That is still bad nonetheless."

"So can I go now?" Ika asked, pointing back to the street.

"Yes you can." Erza responded.

The Kraken Soul user started to walk down the alley and into the street, but realized that Erza was still following him. The mage sighed and turned to face her. "Are you still going to follow me?" Ika asked.

"What? No. Why would I do that if… yeah I'm still following you." Erza admitted, touching her fingers.

Ika then started to think. _"When life gives you lemons, make lemonade. Should I? She does need to make it up to me sooner or later. Why not? It's just one thing."_ The blue haired mage then clapped his hands. "Ok. As you said before, following me was a bad thing to do, so to make it up to me, you need to do me a favor." Erza looked at him and nodded her head. "Fine. What do you want me to do?" Ika did an mischievous smile.

 **Magnolia Cake Shop**

"Thanks again for coming!" The chef called out.

Ika and Erza walked out the cake shop, Erza having a slice of strawberry while Ika a whole chocolate cake in it's container.

"That was it?" Erza asked.

"Yup." he responded.

"An entire chocolate cake?"

"Mhm."

"Isn't it still early to eat cake?" Erza questioned.

"Says the one eating her's right now." Ika told her.

Erza didn't realized she opened her box and started eating the strawberry cake and closed it with a blush.

"Hey Erza!" A familiar voice calls. Erza turned to face the owner to the voice while Ika sighed.

"Natsu? Happy? What are you doing here?" Erza questioned.

"Were on our way to the guild, but then we saw you and decided to say hello… Hello!" The blue flying cat, known as Happy, answered.

As he finished, Natsu started to sniff the air. "I recognize that smell." The Dragon Slayer thought out loud.

"It's just the cake… don't touch." Erza said, protecting the strawberry cake.

"No no it's not that its *sniff*… He was hear." Natsu said in a grimm way.

"Who?" Happy asked.

"That guy from yesterday." Natsu responded.

"What do you mean 'was' if he's right… where did he go?" Erza asked herself.

 **East Forest**

The Kraken Soul user sighed. "That was rude of me… but I could care less." Ika told himself. "Oh who am I kidding, once Erza finds me, she's going to hang my butt in her wall, on top of a chimney!" he exclaimed.

A thought bubble appeared over his head showing Erza calm eating cake, sitting down next to her chimney, and on top of it was Ika's butt in a golden plate.

"I should go back… right after I get a slice." The mage sat down under the tree he's most likely going to call home and opened the plastic container. The aroma of the cake engulfed Ika's nostrils as the wind picked it up.

Meanwhile, a large monkey like creature was eating a recently snapped branch when a sweet aroma filled the air. The monkey sniffed it and started to drool.

"Something smell good." It said. It looked at the branch and threw it away and made his way to the origins of the sent.

Ika drew his claw across the cake to make a perfect triangle. He then grabbed the slice, place the rest of the cake aside, and drew to his mouth, true, it's messy but it will all be worth it in a few seconds. Just when he's about to take a bite, a large shadow grew over him. Ika looked from bottom to top of the thing that was creating the shadow. It was large and monkey like, from what Ika could see it was also green and had heart like patterns in it's arms. Sure enough, it was a Forest Vulcan.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" The Vulcan asked, reaching and grabbing the cake off the ground. "Hey give that back!" Ika demanded, standing up. "Why should I? It's mine now." The Vulcan said. "Give that back or you'll regret it." Ika warned, accidentally splatting the slice he had in his hand.

"You want it? Come and get it." The Vulcan said before jumping into the trees. Ika huffed and took off his shirt.

 _Kraken Soul!_

Ika shouted and his limbs transformed into his monster along side the tentacles and the tail. He outstretched the tentacles and Air Bursted into the trees, giving chase.

Ika jumped from branch to branch, managing to catch up to the monkey. "Better give up now monkey!" Ika called . The vulcan looked back and grinned. It bended a large brach with it's tail and waited. "Try this on for size!" The monkey said and released it. Not even blinking, Ika jumped over it and tackled the Vulcan to the ground.

They hit the ground hard enough pick up some dirt.

"Give the cake back." Ika growled. The Vulcan wasn't afraid, but he did notice that the cake was gone. "Where is it?" It asked. They both looked to the side to see it was stuck on a branch. The two looked at each other and took chase.

The Vulcan grabbed Ika's tail and went over him.

Ika used his tail to grab the ankle of the monkey, tripping it, and jumped on it's head, making the Vulcan face plant into the ground.

The Kraken Soul user climbed the tree and grabbed the cake.

He was happy… but then the vulcan grabbed and bended the branch all the way so that he an Ika met eye to eye. "My cake." The Vulcan said angrily.

"Nope. My cake." Ika corrected. He drew his tentacle so that it made contact with the vulcan's hand and discharged. The Vulcan got electrocuted and eventually let go of the branch, sending Ika into the air.

The mage span out of control, but eventually regained it and took a deep breath. He looked at the black plastic plate, only to see it was empty. In a panic, he looked up, down, left, and right, he then saw it fall right pass him and panicked even more.

Entering into a free fall, Ika desperately reached for the cake with the plate. It then started to spin, panicking Ika even more. Getting close to the ground, the mage attempted to use his tail to reach the cake. And sure enough, it worked. Instinctively, he spread the tentacles and slowed himself down. Gently landing, Ika wiped out some sweat form his fore head. Feeling good, he once more attempted to get a slice, but then something was heavily breathing on his shoulder.

He turned around to see a VERY angry monkey. "I forgot about you." Ika mumbled. The Vulcan raised it's arm and swiped it. Ika barely managed to get out of the way, the the cake got swiped away into the bushes. The monkey and Ika quickly ran to see if parts of it was still edible. But what they saw shocked them. The cake splatted right on a red headed woman, very well known as Erza Scarlet. She slowly wiped the cake off and once she did, her eyes was once more glowing red.

"Well, we're dead." Ika commented turning back to normal. He looked to his side only to find the Vulcan long gone.

"Correction. I'M dead." Ika corrected before leaving a silhouette of smoke behind him.

He screamed like a maniac, doing serpentine, zig zags, and everything. However, when he went around a tree, the mage face planted into some kind of metal and fell to the ground, landing on his butt. "That's going to leave a mark." Ika thought, feeling a bump on his head. He then looked at the boots of the person in front of him, then at the armor, to the face still smothered with bits of chocolate. And rest a sure… it was Erza.

But she didn't look mad, but rather had a calm expression, which worried Ika even more. She held out a hand. Ika look gave a suspicious look, but took the hand. Erza helped him up and sighed.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

Ika slowly nodded.

"That Vulcan caused you any trouble?" Erza questioned.

"Um, well yeah." he responded.

Erza nodded her head. "Don't worry about it… you know, I never got your name." Erza remembered.

"My name is Ika." He responded.

"And you know who I am." She said.

"I was looking forward to that cake." Ika mumbled, noticing the chocolate on Erza's face.

"I can get you another one." Erza told him.

Ika's face beamed,

"Really!… um I mean… thank you but you don't have to do it." Ika quickly said.

"No no, there's no problem." Erza insisted.

"REALLY!?" Ika exclaimed with excitement.

Erza smiled then did a small laugh and quickly changed faces.

"No." She said with a death glare, making Ika gulp. "You owe me money for that cake, and also for splatting THAT SAME CAKE in my face. And I know how you can re-pay me." Erza said.

Ika was shaking with fear. "And that would be?" He asked.

Erza smirked. "You have to join Fairy Tail and do jobs there." She instructed.

"Oh go to hell with that!" Ika yelled.

"What?" Erza asked, grinding her teeth.

"I would rather die than to go anywhere near those Dragon Slayers. I am staying in the forest, and there is NOTHING you can do about it." Ika instructed, crossing his arms and turned his head away.

"Oh really?" Erza asked with a sparkling eye and a creepy grin.

The Kraken Soul user gulped.

 **Fairy Tail Guild**

"Hey where is Erza?" Lucy asked Natsu.

"She went to look for that guy from yesterday." Natsu responded, sounding very annoyed.

"Why would she waste her time looking for someone like him?" Gajeel asked, crossing his arms.

"Wendy didn't say anything, but she too didn't like what she was hearing.

Just then, the large wooden doors bursted open, revealing Erza Scarlet.

"Hey guys, meet the newest member of the guild." She announced, throwing someone across the guild hall hard enough to hit the foot of the stage. "God! What is wrong with!?" Ika shouted.

"WHAT!?" The four Dragon Slayers questioned.

"Hey it's not like I want to be here!" Ika reminded, popping his back.

"Well why not?" Makarov asked, startling Ika.

"You can see why." Ika reminded him, glaring at the Dragon Slayers, returned the glare.

"I'm sure you can get along." The guild master assured.

"Doubt it." Natsu mumbled.

"Who's the new guy?" A gentle voice asked.

"Ah Mira! Ika here would like to be an official Fairy Tail member!" Makarov instructed.

Ika also knew who she was. Mirajane Strauss, once (and actually still) known as the 'She Demon'. Her strength is only matched by her good looks, and like Erza yet unlike Erza, if you make MIRAJANE mad, best case scenario is that you'll never move again.

"Really? Well then, what are we waiting for?" She asked.

"For a miracle." Ika mumbled.

"What was that?" Mirajane asked.

"Nothing." Ika responded.

Just when they both went out of sight, Natsu confronted Makarov.

"Gramps what are you doing?" He asked.

"Expanding the guild." The old man responded.

"But with him?!"

"Give me one good reason why we shouldn't have him here." Makarov insisted.

Natsu opened his mouth but didn't say anything.

"Well?"

"Wait let me think."

Natsu started to pace around, hand on chin. After a few seconds, a light bulb appeared above Natsu's head.

"We can't let him in because he's barefoot." Natsu told him, crossing his arms with a cocky smile.

"I said a good reason Natsu." Makarov reminded him. The dragon slayer looked disappointed.

While this was happening, Mirajane just placed a light blue guild symbol right between Ika's shoulder blades.

"And there you go." Mirajane said.

Ika turned to thank her and walked to the guild master.

"Ok, so I'm part of the guild, now what?" Ika asked.

Makarov was about to say something, but Natsu stomped his foot.

"In order to be an official Fairy Tail member, you have to fight someone that's been here far longer than you. Someone like me." Natsu instructed.

The Kraken Soul user snorted. "Listen, Natsu right, someone once told me that if there's a fight I can't loose, why even bother." Ika told him, with a smirk.

Natsu grinned his teeth and clenched his fist. "You're saying you're stronger than me?" He asked with his fist on fire.

"No no, I'm just saying, if you think you can't loose, then you shouldn't even bother fighting someone like me." Ika said.

Natsu's flames extinguished. "You know what. You're right, I shouldn't even waist my time with you." Natsu agreed, nodding his head.

"Of course, I am stronger than you in more ways than one." Ika then said quickly.

Natsu's fist lit once more on fire.

"Oh that's it!" The Dragon Slayer shouted.

"STOP!" Makarov's voice boomed. "If you two are going to fight, might as well do it outside!" He said, pointing at the back guild door.

"I can live with that." Natsu said with a grin.

"Fine, I'll do it." Ika agreed, sounding a bit annoyed.

The whole guild sounded excited.

"So it's settled, Natsu vs. Ika. Anyone interested in seeing the fight may come with us." Makarov announced.

The whole guild got excited and followed them outside.

 **Behind the guild**

Natsu and Ika where standing in opposite sides, Natsu stretching while Ika just waited.

"For the sake of the new guy, the only rule is to not kill." Makarov announced.

"Shame." Ika thought.

"Get ready to get a beat down." Natsu announced.

 _Kraken Soul!_

Ika's limbs once again started to glow and they transformed again to the mage's monster.

"What the?" Natsu thought a bit surprised.

"Ready" Makarov started. Both mages got into a fighting position. "Fight!"

Natsu and Ika ran to each other and drew their fist's, ready for the assault.

 **But that will be next chapter, Natsu vs. Ika! Let me ask you something. Should I even bother mentioning Ika's attack? Like when he's going to do Vortex, should I announce it? And also do I stick with the term mages or change to wizards? I know they basically mean the same thing, but I just want to make sure. Until next time!**


	5. Ch4: The Conclusion and a Job

**The fight between Natsu the Fire Dragon Slayer and Ika the Kraken Soul User is about to begin. Please take a seat, and enjoy the show.**

 **Fairy Tail Guild**

The Fire Dragon Slayer and the Kraken Soul user ran towards each other, Natsu's fist ready to punch and Ika's claws ready to cut. They were at range for hand to hand combat, but when Natsu tried to land a punch on Ika, the kraken soul user jumped on over and landed behind him and inhaled.

 _VORTEX!_

Ika "spat" out the spiral of electricity, sending Natsu back a bit. The Fire Dragon Slayer slid across the ground, not amused. "Ha. Is that the best you can do?" Natsu asked with a grin. "Just getting ready." Ika responded. Natsu huffed and ignited his fist in flames.

 _Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!_

Natsu shouted and ran towards Ika at high speeds. Ika wasn't fazed and moved quickly to avoid the Dragon Slayer's fists.

"Why is he dodging? A real man would take the hits." The buff man known as Elfman questioned.

"It's just the way he fights." Mirajane concluded.

"He's dumb if he thinks he can defeat someone like Natsu." A kid called Romeo commented.

"Stop moving!" Natsu demanded, still trying to land a hit on the Kraken Soul user. This went on for a few more seconds until Ika jumped over and landed behind Natsu. Before the Dragon Slayer could react, Ika grabbed Natsu by the shoulders and out stretched his tentacles.

"Ready for a ride?" Ika asked.

Suddenly, Ika along with Natsu took to the skies.

"Whoa! I did not know he could do that!" Lucy commented.

"He can fly so what?" Happy pouted.

Meanwhile up in the air.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" Natsu questioned, flailing his arms and legs.

"Nothing. Just this." Ika said and let go of Natsu, sending him in a free fall.

Natsu grinned and landed on his feet. "HA! Is that really what you wanted to do?!"

 _BANSHEE MINES!_

From the sky, five blue orb like bubbles came down and surrounded the Dragon Slayer.

"You missed!" Natsu shouted.

"Did I?" Ika asked himself.

Suddenly, the blue orbs turned red and made an ear piercing screech, making not just the dragon slayer, but the whole guild trying to not become deaf. The orbs then slowly headed towards Natsu. They popped on contact, releasing electrical charges through Natsu's body.

"So he uses a form of lightning magic. Big deal." Laxus commented, slowly uncovering his ears.

"Just a lucky hit." Romeo said.

Natsu huffed and looked up towards Ika. "That's what you can do!? Laxus' lightning if twenty times stronger than yours!"

"I don't doubt that." Ika agreed lowering to the ground. "But does it really matter how strong my magic is? My goal is to see you face first into the ground!"

Natsu grind his teeth and charged again.

Ika somehow managed to dodge his punches and kicks. Natsu ignited his foot in flames and came in with a roundhouse kick. The Kraken Soul user bended backwards to dodge that kick and pounced on Natsu, pinning him to the ground. Ika rose his arms, made his claws slightly longer and clawed his face. After three to four scratches, the Kraken Soul user used his tail to grab the Dragon Slayer by the ankles, backflipped (carrying Natsu in the process) and slammed him into the ground.

Ika took a step back and looked as Natsu slowly got up.

As the Dragon Slayer turned to face Ika, his eyes turned red and flames covered his whole body.

"This isn't over yet." Natsu huffed.

 _Fire Dragon's Claw!_

Natsu's feet then propelled him like a missile, head-butting Ika in the stomach. The Dragon Slayer dragged/sent Ika away a considerable distance. Natsu jumped back and inhaled.

 _Fire Dragon's Roar!_

Natsu spat out a stream of fire at Ika. The stream engulf Ika in flames and once Natsu stopped the attack, there was nothing left of the Kraken Soul user.

"OH MY GOD!" Lucy shouted.

"Is he really that powerful!?" Lisana asked.

"I didn't know he was going to turn him into dust!" Makarov commented, equally shocked.

"Serves him right." Natsu said coldly.

Just when he was about to leave, a pair of tentacles wrapped themselves around him, especially around the neck.

"Surprise dumbass." Ika growled hugged his back and his eyes creepily rolled back and started to glow a light blue.

 _AFTERSHOCK!_

A dome of lightning surrounded the both of them, but then contracted into Ika. Before the Dragon Slayer could react, Ika discharged the accumulated electricity in his body and shocked Natsu.

It was fast, but when Ika let go of Natsu, the Fire Dragon Slayer fell to the ground… defeated.

"And the winner is Ika!" Makarov announced. Everyone was shocked and surprised that the new guy defeated Salamander with no real difficulty.

"So much for keeping my magic a secret." Ika commented panting a bit. "To much magic power used though."

Just as Ika was walking away, however, he got tackled to the ground by the Dragon Slayer, who's eye were blood red. Before he could do anything, Natsu bit the Kraken Soul user's neck. Ika screamed in pain and released another shock, making Natsu fall back. Ika got up and faced Natsu, his eyes were once again glowing a light blue, seemingly lifeless.

They both went on all fours and gave unusual growls. The two of them ran at each other and started biting and scratching. They are fighting like wild animals.

"STOP!" Makarov's voice boomed in the air and used his magic to make his arms bigger to separate the two of them, but to no avail. Both Dragon Slayer and Kraken Soul user jumped over the arms and ran towards each other.

"Natsu! Stop it!" Lucy demanded, trying to hold her friend back with the help of others.

"Ok little man. Fun's over!" Elfman said, holding Ika in a death hug.

Ika looked at Elfman and dug his claws into his arms, making the large mage let go in pain. As for Natsu, he shook his body to get free from the grip of his friends. The Kraken Soul user breathed heavily and started to arc his back in an extreme curve. The tentacles in his back glowed and started to produce electricity. As they started to come together; a magic circle surrounded Natsu. The Fire Dragon layer tried to free himself but to no avail.

From the outside, several other orbs seems to close in on Natsu, with a pillar of light coming from each one. When they finally reached Natsu's feet; Ika whispered two words… his voice changing completely.

 _Lightning Strike_

As Ika was about to unleash his attack on the trapped Natsu, Erza came in and and did an uppercut on Ika's jaw sending him up into the air, realizing Natsu in the process.

The Kraken Soul user landed hard on his back and returned back to normal. He groaned as he rubbed his jaw and slowly got up. "What in the?" He asked, tumbling a bit.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted, running to her friend.

Natsu shook his head and his red eyes disappeared. "What? Did I win?" Natsu asked.

"Well, not exactly." Lucy told him.

Ika looked at the guild members, who were discussing what they just saw. "I knew this was a bad idea." Ika told himself. He then turned around and walked away.

"Where do you think you're going!?" Makarov questioned.

"Anywhere but here!" Ika shouted and left the guild.

 **Afternoon: East Forest**

Ika was once more back at the tree he has decided to call home. The mage looked around and started to wonder what to do. "I slept well on the wood, but I wonder how I'll pull it off in the winter or when it rains." Ika told himself. It was a good point. Just when he laid down on a branch, just like a cat, a voice called out.

"HEY IKA!"

Or rather shouted.

The voice was so loud and out of the blue, that the Kraken Soul user fell off said branch and landed on his back. "Oh my god!" Ika exclaimed, rubbing his ears. He then quickly got up and faced the owner of the voice. "Errrrrzzzaaaa! How's it going?" Ika asked with a smile. Erza looked at him with stern eyes.

"You left your shirt." She said rather angrily and threw it at Ika. The Kraken Soul user grabbed the shirt and put it on. Once his head passed the shirt collar, he jumped back at the site of a dark aura around Erza's body.

Already numb to this, Ika took a deep breathe and had an answer for the question she was about to ask.

"Why did you leave like that?" The S-Class mage asked.

Ika didn't expect that question and so had to think for a few seconds.

"Well?" Erza asked, patience running low.

"It's complicated." Ika responded. "I just don't want to be anywhere NEAR a dragon slayer."

"And why?" The S-Class mage asked.

Ika took another deep breathe. "It's just instinct." He said and started climbing the tree again. He didn't go far though; Erza grabbed him by the ankle and slammed him back to the ground.

"Not so fast. Makarov want's to see you." She said with a grin. Ika gulped.

 **A few moments later**

The Kraken Soul user was once again thrown across the guild landing in the same area.

"I have legs you know!" Ika exclaimed.

"Then use them to get over here!" The booming voice of the guild master shouted. Ika clenched his fist, took deep breathes, and went to Makarov's office.

 **Makarov's "Office"**

When the bare footed mage walked in, he saw both the guild master and the Fire Dragon Slayer waiting.

 _"Hold it back Ika."_ he thought, taking a deep breathe.

"Please come here." The guild master suggested.

The mage slowly walked over next to Natsu, who gave him a death glare.

"Now let's get down to business. As everyone knows, I could careless if you fight. BUT! If you actually try to kill each other in such manner like earlier today, then we have a problem."

"He started it!" Natsu whined, pointing at the barefooted mage.

"ME!? You were the one who wanted to fight in the first place!" Ika shouted back.

"ENOUGH! I don't care who started the fight, what I do care is the fact that you two wanted to kill each other. And sense I'm in charge here… Ika, you will join Natsu's team until you two (and Wendy as a bonus) get along."

"Wait what!? Makarov please, you can't do this to me!" Ika pleaded.

"Me neither!" Natsu joined.

"I already made my mind. Now leave before I add to your punishment!" The guild master boomed.

"YES SIR!" The two "teammates" saluted and left the room in a blur.

 **Guild Hall**

Ika took a seat and placed his head on the table, making a loud thud.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Ika asked himself.

"Hey you." a voice called out. The mage looked up to see a shirtless guy, with the guild symbol on the right portion of his chest, black hair and eyes, and the same shorts Ika was wearing; sitting on the opposite side of the table across from him.

"Yes." Ika responded, still depressed.

"How did you that?" He asked.

"Do what?" Ika said.

"Defeat Natsu."

Ika sighed and sat straight.

"With brains." Ika responded.

"Brains." The guy repeated, righting something on a note book.

"And luck." Ika added.

"Luck." The guy repeated.

"Why are you righting stuff down?" The Kraken Soul user asked.

"To see if I can defeat him myself." The guy responded.

"The name's Gray. Gray Fullbuster." The mage greeted.

"Ika. Ika Densetsu." Ika greeted. The two shook hands.

"I hear that you will be in our team." Gray commented.

"You know about that?" Ika asked.

Gray nodded his head. "Natsu told us about it, and let me tell you; even though Natsu and Wendy may not want to be friends with you, but someone that can defeat 'Squinty Eyes', and not want to destroy the world, is a friend of mine." Gray told him.

Ika smiled. "Thanks man."

 **Meanwhile on the other side of the hall behind a pillar**

"Oh. My Gray is so kind to the lonely one to help those in need. If only he would give me what I need!" the guild's stalker known as Juvia thought out.

"So, what's your magic? Is it Beast Soul?" Gray asked.

Ika shrugged his shoulders. "Well not exactly. It's a branch of the magic called Monster Soul." the mage said.

"What's the difference?" Gray asked.

"I can't say." Ika responded.

Gray frowned, but then nodded his head. "Your magic, your business. My magic is Ice Make Magic." Gray told him.

"Ice Make Magic." Ika repeated. Well then, you are my first." Ika concluded.

Ika was about to ask a question about the 'jobs' when he noticed something off about Gray.

"Um, Gray. Why are you naked?" The Kraken Soul user asked.

Gray raised an eyebrow, looked down and groaned. "Not again." Just then Erza hit him in the head making Gray fall back into the ground. "Naked in front of our newest guild member and teammate. You should know better." She said in disappointment.

"Yes ma'am." The Ice Make mage moaned, fully clothed all of a sudden.

Ika was going try to ask about the jobs again when a large shadow overwhelmed his own. He looked behind him to see Elfman with some noticeably recent scars and a not to happy looking face.

"Um… Sorry about earlier. I… lost control of myself." Ika apologized.

Elfman looked at him for a few seconds until he finally talked. "I understand. I've been through the same thing once."

Ika was a tad surprised by this. "You have?"

Elfman nodded. "It almost cost the life of my little sister." He added, looking at his younger sibling, Lisana Strauss.

Ika sighed. _"I miss them."_

"But I don't blame you completely. Natsu was the one that started everything." Elfman said.

"I heard that!" Natsu shouted.

"REAL MEN ARE NOT SORE LOSERS!" Elfman shouted.

"YOU WANT TO FIGHT!" The Fire Dragon Slayer shouted back.

"BRING IT ON LITTLE MAN" Elfman insisted.

The two mages got up and started close in on each other until they engaged in a cloud of dust.

Ika chucked at the sight. Just then, Gray sat right back up.

"Anyways, as our new teammate you have to follow these three set of rules." The Ice mage suggested.

"I'm listening." Ika said.

"Rule Number 1: We don't let anyone behind.

Rule Number 2: Don't make Erza mad.

Rule Number 3: Always let us know if you're in trouble. There are exceptions to this rule like if it's super personal.

and finally; Rule Number 4: Don't even TRY to get an S-Class job without Erza coming with you."

The Kraken Soul user nodded his head in agreement. "Ok, I can follow them."

"And as the new member of not just our team but also the guild, plus having to fight Natsu; you get to chose our next job." Said a white talking cat with wings.

Ika did raise and eyebrow at the sight but shook it off. It was a bit weirder than a talking rabbit, but by a long shot.

Ika walked to the 'mission' board and looked at it for a few minutes.

The jobs vary. There are escort missions, monster hunting, guarding, retrieving objects, curse lifting ones and even babysitting.

"This one looks good." Ika told himself. He ripped the paper off the board and brought it to his "team".

"How about this one?" Ika asked. He showed the paper to his teammates.

"Want mages to retrieve a valuable medallion from a dark guild. " Erza read.

"The reward is… 100,000 jewels." Lucy followed, looking over Erza's shoulders.

"That's a lot of money." Ika commented.

"It's obvious you can't go alone. So I'm going with you." Erza insisted.

"And me!" Lucy said immediately.

Ika looked at her and nodded in agreement. "Gray. Would you like to come?" Ika asked.

"I'm in!" Gray confirmed.

"Do you guys want to come?" Erza asked to Wendy and Natsu.

The two Dragon Slayers looked at each other then glared at Ika, who glared back.

"We'll pass." They both said.

"Really!?" Lucy exclaimed.

"They hate each other so much that even Natsu would pass on a Dark Guild raid with him on the team." Gray thought out loud.

"I say let them stay. It's obvious that Natsu is still tired after our fight, and I'm sure that Leslie…"

"Wendy…" She growled.

"… whatever; can't handle a job like." Ika explained.

"I've been through worse!" Wendy shouted.

Ika looked over too the others; who nodded in confirmation.

"Fine, if you want you come then be my guest." Ika caved.

Wendy thought for a few seconds. "I don't feel like coming." She said childishly, puffing her cheeks and all.

Ika lit up with glee. "That settles it then!" he said with delight.

"Not so fast." The guild master called out. "The two of you HAVE to go as well."

"Are you kidding me!?" The two Dragon Slayers and Kraken Soul user yelled.

"No I am not. The three of you will go on missions together until you get along." Makarov instructed.

The three mages sighed in defeat.

"That's what I thought." The old man said and went back to drinking.

When Makarov was out of sight, Ika had connected foreheads with Natsu.

"You better watch your back Salamander. You may never know when I'll pounce." Ika threatened.

"I would love to see you try." Natsu growled.

"Trust me when I say that you wont see when I'm through with you." Ika growled back.

Just then, Erza hit them in the head.

"The two of you better get along. You understand!" Erza commanded.

"YES MA'AM!" Natsu and Ika saluted.

"And I thought I had problems with Natsu." Gray admitted.

"I just don't get it. They barely met today and Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus, and even Wendy hate him." Happy commented with worry.

After that episode, the team went back home to get ready to leave early tomorrow.

 **Freaking finally! I am It took me almost three months to do this ONE chapter!? And it's a short one too!**

 **I know that the fight might be un-satisfactory and a bit rushed; and for that I am sorry. And yes, Natsu lost. Why?**

 **Here's why. Not just because he's not really my favorite character (bullshit reason I know), but to make a story where some of the characters have REAL character development. (At least I'll try my best and I'm not trying to question Hiro Mashimas' creations.)**

 **I want him not to pick fights all the time and to accept defeat. (Notice how he attacked Ika even though he Ika won fair and square.) Yes, that was for story purposes, but he would've done the same in the anime/manga. Plus, Ika is overall better educated and fought his siblings and mom, who are much stronger than him and won a few battle against them… minus Kumo. But don't get me wrong, Natsu is a strong opponent, and even used his BRAIN on some occasions. But his head-first, overpowering the enemy fighting style could only do so much.**

 **(I sounded like Wizard from Death Battle for a moment right there)**

 **That's my opinion at least.**

 **And I here you asking, "Will Ika fight the other Dragon Slayers? Will Ika and Natsu have a rematch? What about the rest of the family?!"**

 **To you I say don't worry to much. As if you actually did.**

 **Thank you all for the support and see you next time.**

 **P.S.: No. Lucy won't be going with them this time.**


	6. Ch5: Escalating

**Hello everyone. FanMic here and welcome back. Here's some hot cocoa with marshmallows, a cookie, and a nice fire place. So gather around my fellow readers, because today I will continue the story of how a legend became a reality.**

 **In front of the Fairy Tail Guild: Early Morning**

Team Natsu, and their new member Ika, woke up this morning to start the journey to their employer. And pretty early too. The sun is barely even starting to rise.

"Is Lucy not coming?" Wendy asked with yawn.

"No. She said that she had other things to do here." Happy responded.

"Like what?" Gray questioned.

Happy just shrugged his shoulders.

"And where's Ika?" Natsu asked with a frown.

Just as he asked, he felt something brush against his leg, making him yelp and jump onto Gray's arms.

"I'm right here Salamander." Ika greeted with a wide grin while using his tail to wave to them.

Natsu growled.

"You can get off now." Gray insisted.

Natsu looked over to Gray, blinked twice, and got off his arms with a nervous smile.

"So, where to?" Ika asked.

"We are going to Shirotsume Town." Erza explained.

"Shirotsume? Isn't that where Lucy, Happy, and I went to get that book from a rich guy?" Natsu asked.

Happy nodded his head. "In fact. The one who requested the job was that same guy." he added.

Natsu growled at this information. "Why would I help someone like him? He did force someone to write a book for him, AND tried to kill us. And isn't he arrested or something?!" Natsu questioned.

"They released him a not so long ago. And from what I can tell he has turned over a new leaf." Erza explained

"So, when do we leave?" Ika asked, admittedly pumped up.

"Right now." Erza instructed, pulling a large wheeled platforms with a mountain of luggage.

At the sight of it, Ika's jaw hit the floor. "That many for only a one week trip?" He asked.

"You may never know when you're going to need extra clothe." Erza replied with a smile and a thumbs up.

"Even though you never end up changing into any of them." Happy mumbled.

Erza heard the talking cat's mumble and shot a death glare at him.

And with that, Team Natsu plus Ika went to the train station and on their way to Shirotsume Town.

 **Time Skip: On a dirt road to Shirotsume**

After an hour or two of train riding, the group decided to travel by foot to their destination.

"Hey Ika." Gray started. "Why are you always bare-footed?" He asked.

Ika shrugged his shoulders. "Never liked having my toes getting all cramped up."

"There's always sandals." Natsu said grimly.

"Never liked them either." Ika responded in the same way.

"But what do you do if there's really hot rocks, or a field of spiky roses?" Wendy questioned with a frown.

"I can fly remember." Ika reminded, pointing at his back.

"What if you get tired?" Carla asked.

"I just suck it up." The Kraken Soul user answered.

"You're making yourself sound tougher than you look." Erza commented.

"And aren't I, Natsu?" Ika said, smirking towards the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"You wanna fight?" Natsu growled.

"Let's go Salamander." Ika did the same, connecting foreheads with Natsu.

Their ordeal didn't last a minute because Erza shot her famous, or infamous, death glare towards the duo. They sensed it and immediately placed an arm around each other's shoulders.

"We're buddies, we're buddies. Hey buddy, is that the Shirotsume Town over there?" Ika asked with "glee".

"It sure is buddy! Let's go!" Natsu exclaimed.

The two "buddies" then walked ahead of the group with sunshines and rainbows following them.

The rest of the group stood there with white dots appearing above their heads

"Their worse than what you and Natsu have Gray." Wendy commented.

The rest of her friends nodded in agreement.

 **Shirotsume Town: Outside of the Everlue Mansion**

This town was small in size, but is still prosperous in it's own way. A while back, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy came here to retrieve a book from Everlue, the riches man in town and it's "governor". Of course, his reign of terror ended when the Team Natsu of the time stopped him and got him arrested.

But now he's back and seems to have had a change of heart, and he needs some help.

"I don't like this one bit." Natsu growled.

"Just get over it." Ika sighed. The Kraken Soul user then walked over to the large gate and knocked on it. "Besides, what could possibly go wrong?"

When the gates opened. The newcomers (being Erza, Gray, Wendy, Carla, and Ika) had unique reactions at the sight of a maid.

Gray barfed off screen, Ika screamed and made the face in that one painting with the screaming guy in the bridge, Erza covered her eyes and shouted, "I'M BLIND FROM BOTH EYES!", Carla sat on the ground rocking herself back and forth, and Wendy… she just passed out.

"You must be the ones for the job." The literal long faced maid said. "Hey." She then added narrowing her eyes. "You're the one who put my master in prison!" She then shouted, pointing at Natsu.

The Fire Dragon Slayer didn't flinch… but was still hold on to his breakfast.

"Yeah so what." He growled.

"My master wouldn't employ someone like you!" The ugly maid shouted, her voice making the group want to be deaf.

"What's going on here?" A male voice asked.

"N-nothing master." The maid said.

The man she called 'master' didn't buy it and put her aside to see their visitors.

The man was Everlue. A short, chubby, man with a nose-tache, a well worn suit with a blue tie, a red rose, and a large yellow/golden button on his belly.

"What, you again!?" Everlue exclaimed.

"We are here to get your medallion back." Natsu said.

Everlue started to sweat and sighed. "Fine. Please come in." He insisted.

By now the rest of the group sort of recovered from the life scaring sight and followed Everlue into his mansion; all while avoiding any and all sight of the maid.

"Wait!" Everlue shouted stopping Ika on his tracks.

"What?" He asked.

"No shoes, no entrance." Everlue explained. "Unless you wear these." He added, taking out fancy shoes from seemingly nowhere with a serious expression.

Ika looked down at his feet and back at the shoes. "Can there be an exception to that rule?" He asked with an innocent smile.

"No."

Ika sighed and grabbed the shoes. "Let's make this quick." He begged.

 **Inside Everlue Mansion**

The mansion was the biggest, tallest, fanciest building in town, and Ika's first. It had from golden statues of himself to a fully functioning, 100% golden toilet.

The team was siting in a large couch across from Everlue who was siting in a singular couch. Right behind him however were the four ugliest maids in the world, whom the team was trying to avoid eye contact.

"So. What is this medallion you want back and from whom?" Erza asked.

"This medallion is a blue jewel surrounded by a rare metal called platinum. It's called 'The Kraken's Eye', and it's been in my family for a long time and I can't afford to loose it forever." The rich man explained, with a genuine sense of distress and fear.

"And do you know who took it?" Carl asked.

The rich man nodded his head. "It's the dark guild called, Eisanwald."

Team Natsu did not like to hear that, much less Ika who stiffen.

"And why did they steal it?" Ika growled.

"I'm not sure myself. But I bet it has something to do with the legend behind the medallion." Everlue started.

"We're listening." Carla said.

The rich man cleared his throat.

"According to legend, the jewel is an actual eye of a monster from long ago that was found in a beach; speculating it came from the ocean. It had to be, in a way, incased by a metal with a magic seal. As a kid, I've been told that whoever managed to consume it would have the ability to transform into that monster." Everlue explained.

The team was a bit suspicious to this, especially Ika.

"Of course, it's just a legend. I've had that thing for all my life and I never felt any magic energy coming from it. But if they plan to sell it then that would be a bigger problem because I may never see it again!" Everlue exclaimed, starting to cry.

The rich man then got cuddled by his maids, which once again made Team Natsu want to throw up.

"Where did they take it?" Wendy asked.

Everlue sniffed and rubbed his eyes. "I don't know exactly where, but I know that there's base on the other side of the mountain." He said.

Being fed up with this, Natsu got up. "Ok, we'll get your dumb medallion back." He growled.

"WAIT!" Everlue shouted. "You can't just go in there and take it. They'll know I sent you there and kill me. So instead, take this…" The rich man snapped his fingers and one of the maids, came up and gave Gray a medallion. It was a blue jewel held in the middle by a silver shining metal.

"This is a replica of the original. An ordinary person wouldn't tell the difference between the two. I want you to replace them." Everlue instructed.

"The switching technique. You got it!" Happy exclaimed.

"Oh, thank you very much. And please don't ruin it. I'm aware of what you Fairy Tail members can do." He said the last part in annoyance.

"You can count on us." Erza said and left with her teammates.

As they left, one of the ugly maids tapped his shoulder. "You think they'll pull it off?" She asked.

Everlue started laughing but then put on a serious face. "Pack your stuff girls, we might be leaving tonight."

 **On the other side of the mountain late at night**

It took them the rest of the day, but they finally found it. The Eisandwald mini base. It was not so large but not small either. From the outside one could tell that it was rectangular in shape with some windows on the main floor. There was only one way in and one way out that that was through the large, wooden, double doors in front of the building.

"He wasn't lying." Happy commented. Team Natsu where behind some bushes, looking down from a higher elevation.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's get it back." Natsu suggested with a smile and fists aflame.

"Hold it Natsu. Remember what Everlue said?" Erza questioned.

Natsu thought for a second before shaking his head.

"He told us to replace it with the replica, meaning he wants us to be stealthy." Gray reminded.

"And you have any idea how we're going to do that?" Natsu asked.

"Actually, yes. What we could do is make someone come out through the door, knock them out, and get in." Gray suggested.

Wendy hummed and looked back at the base. There was people out guarding it and more on the inside.

"I don't think that'll be possible." Wendy commented.

"We could fly on the roof, cut a hole, and get in from there." Happy suggested.

"And how would we make that hole?" Carla asked.

Happy opened his mouth, but didn't say anything.

"How about a distraction." Erza said.

The rest of her comrades looked at her.

"Yes. Here's how I see it. Natsu and Gray will unleash attacks near the base, driving everyone to chase you. Happy and Carla will go with you to make are you have a safe escape." Erza started.

Natsu growled. "Why run when we could just take it by force."

Erza gave Natsu another glare, silencing him. "Yes ma'am!" He then exclaimed.

"And You, Wendy, and I will go in and get it." Ika finished.

Erza nodded her head towards Ika. "I may have thought of it on the spot, but I'm confident we can do it." She said enthusiastically. Her team nodded and went to their places.

Before unleashing their plan, Ika took off his shirt. He had a feeling he's going to need to use his magic.

 **Down in the base**

An Eisanwald member who was guarding the entrance yawned loudly. "Man I could go for a drink right now." He said.

"Just a little longer. Our shift is almost over." His partner sighed.

"Do you think we could ever see the secret passage?" The member asked.

"That's a good question. I tried asking Kageyama when that will happen but he just kicked me in response." His partner said.

"One of these days. One of these days." The member said.

Just then, they heard a rustle in the bushes. "Who goes there!?" They both said, ready to cast their magic. In response, a pillar of ice crashed a few feet in front of them, making them hit the wall.

"Intruders!" They shouted. Then, all the ones in the outside came running to the front, blocking the entrance. There was a moment of silence… until a large flame was appeared in on their side, knocking some of them out. "We need back up!" Someone shouted.

Then in no time, almost everyone that where inside ran outside to help their members.

"Get them, their running away!" Someone shouted as they saw two figures running into the forest. They all took chase, unaware that the door was still open and three people walked in.

"So far so good." Ika commented.

When they got in they saw that the building was mainly one room with some tables and torches as a source of light.

"This place is empty." Ika observed.

"There has to be something. We didn't come here for nothing." Wendy added.

Erza thought for a few seconds before snapping her fingers. "I over heard that there's a secret passage somewhere around here." She recalled.

"But where?" Wendy asked.

The three of them looked around but didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. 

"Maybe it's under us." Ika suggested. Erza, Wendy, and Ika then got on their knees, placed their ears on the wooden floor and started knocking on it. After a few seconds of doing so, the wind dragon slayer found a hollowed sound in the middle of the room. "Found it!" she shouted.

"Are you sure?" Ika asked.

"I'm always sure." Wendy growled.

"Now… how do we open it?" Erza questioned

 **Meanwhile with Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Carla**

"I think we lost them." Gray stated, looking back behind a large rock.

"I hate this plan!" Natsu shouted.

"I think I heard something!" An Eisanwald member exclaimed.

"Way to go 'Flame Brain'." Gray growled.

"This is going to be a long night." Carla sighed with a face-palm.

 **Back with Ika, Erza, and Wendy**

The trio sat on circle thinking on what to do.

"We could try and smash it open." Erza suggested.

"But that'll leave evidence that someone took the medallion." Ika said.

"Maybe a torch also doubles as a lever." Wendy said.

Ika and Erza looked around them and saw that the room was filled with them.

"It might take a while, but let's try it." Erza instructed.

Wendy and Erza started to check the torches from the floor, while Ika tried the ones that where on top and out of reach. After a minute or two of trial and error, they heard large gears turning and the middle of the floor started to open up like a ramp. Erza was about to congratulate her comrades for finding it until she heard some voices.

The trio started panicking. Ika then blew the flames off some torches in the corner of the ceiling, suggested Wendy and Erza to hold on, which they did, and flew to the darkened corner. Wendy was hugging Ika like a sloths do to their mothers, while Erza did the same on his back. He wrapped his tail around them to make sure they didn't fall.

"I told you that it you have to do it upside down." The voice of Kageyama said.

"But it doesn't make any sense!" A random member shouted.

"I know it doesn't but that's how its suppose to be done!" Kageyama shouted back.

Just as the two where about to argue, they heard explosions from outside.

"What now?" The member asked in annoyance. 

"I don't know, but we need to check it out." Kageyama suggested.

In no time, the two of them ran outside to see what's going on.

Ika quickly dropped down, let Wendy and Erza go, and the trio ran to the closing ramp like passage. The entrance closed behind them, leaving them in a long hall lit with torches and a door at the end.

"Something feels off." Ika commented.

"Agreed, this seems to easy." Erza admitted.

Ika then walked forwards using his tail in case if something was there. He went step by step and made it to the other side of the hall with no problem. He looked over to his teammates and shrugged his shoulder. Erza and Wendy took a few steps together before rushing towards Ika in the blink of an eye.

The Kraken Soul user looked at them then where they were; but decided to shrug it off. Wendy opened the door to reveal a small room with MORE torches.

"They do love their torches now do they." Ika mumbled

In the middle of it was a pedestal holding the medallion they seek.

"Give me the replica." Erza said. Ika reach down to his pockets and gave it to Erza.

The 'Queen of the Fairies' slowly approached the pedestal and scanned it. She weighed the replica,,dusted some stuff off, headed her free hand on the original, and quickly switched the two.

After a few seconds of waiting, she turned to Ika and Wendy and gave the thumbs up… before the room started to rumble.

"What's happening!?" Wendy shouted. The universe answered her question by nearly impaling her with a stone spike that came from the ground. `

"We need to move!" Ika suggested.

Erza nodded and dodged another spike. The trio quickly ran to the hall until they herd a large slam behind them. They looked back to see a wall. Their eyes were about to fall out when spike grew out and headed towards them. The trio ran as fast as they could to avoid getting crushed.

Erza ran in front, equipped her giant armor, jumped, and made a hole to get out. Ika grabbed Wendy bridal style, (which surprised her) "equipped" his tentacle wings, and flew out of the hole.

 **Outside**

Titania, the Kraken Soul user, and the Wind Dragon Slayer panted heavily.

"That… was… way to close." Wendy managed to say.

"At least we got what we came for." Erza reminded. flipping it like a coin.

"Let me see." Ika said. Erza gave the medallion to Ika.

Ika looked at it with curiosity. "Why are you called, 'The Kraken's Eye'." He asked the medallion in a low voice. When he rubbed his thumb over the blue gem, it started to glow a light blue.

"IKA!" Erza shouted as she bought him before hitting the ground. She knelt down, holding the Kraken Soul user's head on her lap. His mouth was open; Erza removed the hair covering his eyes only to see them glowing as intense as the gem. Wendy even tried to get the medallion, but Ika's grip was to strong.

"What's happening to him?" Wendy asked.

"I don't know, but we need to get it off his hands." Erza instructed.

 **Ika's Dreamscape**

"Hello?" Ika called out. "Anyone there?"

Ika didn't know where he was, all he could see was a thick fog.

After walking for a few seconds, he could feel water under his feet. Soon afterwards; the fog cleared out to reveal that Ika was in the middle of… an ocean?

"Where am I?" He asked himself. The water looked deep, but Ika was walking on it as if it was a glass floor. Ika looked around him, and from the corner of his eye… he saw something. Ika turned around and saw nothing.

 ***Growl***

Ika turned again and saw nothing. It then went silent. The Kraken Soul user was on high alert, and despite that he didn't see the large blue scaled tail rise and submerge into the water. Ika sense that something was coming beneath him. He looked down and only had a few seconds to react.

A set of large teeth surrounded Ika, who managed to get out right before they snapped shut. He rolled on the water and couldn't believe his eyes. From the water came a dragon. It was large in size, with deep blue scales, large wings, white eyes, and scars covering it's body. It was standing on the water just like Ika was.

It looked at Ika with full intent to kill, and Ika knew it.

It roared so loud the next continent could hear it, and started to charge. Ika wanted to move but he couldn't, he was to afraid to move. The last thing the Kraken Soul user saw was a set of teeth, followed by complete darkness.

 **Back with the world of the living**

Ika woke up gasping for air.

"Whoa there." The voice of Gray said. After breathing heavily for a few more seconds, Ika calmed down and looked towards the ice mage; to which he realized they were in the room they rented for a day or two.

"What happened?" Ika asked, trying to sit up, but laid right back down at the response of a head-ache.

"You were in a trance or something and couldn't let the medallion go." Gray explained.

"Your eyes glowed the same color as the gem." Wendy added from across the room.

Ika sighed. "It took us a great amount of effort to get it out of your grip." Erza said, walking over to Ika.

"We had to use a crowbar." Happy replied.

"Did we finish the job?" Ika questioned.

"Yes we did." Natsu confirmed. 

A sigh of relief left Ika's lungs. "What now?"

"We leave later today, but for now we can have fun here in town." Carla instructed.

"Go on without me. I'll stay here." Ika suggested.

"Are you sure?" Erza asked.

The Kraken Soul user nodded his head.

"Well you heard him. Let's go!" Natsu exclaimed. "Aye!" Hay followed.

After a few minutes, the Kraken Soul user was left alone in the bed thinking about what he saw.

"What does it mean?" He asked himself. He looked over to the window and saw the sun was shining through it. Ika concluded that is the next day and sighed.

"Out of all the places, it had to be Magnolia." He reminded himself.

And that's where he's going to be for the rest of the day until they left.

 **Night: The Eisanwald base**

It has been about two hours sense the incident, and Erigor was still not happy about it.

"And still nothing?" he asked.

"No sir"

"Well, it looks like someone had it rough." the voice of a man called out.

Erigor looked towards the man, and instantly placed a big grin. "Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyy, you're here kinda early." He said.

The man snorted. "I was too excited to wait." The man said with smile.

This man was of average hight, wears a thick coat with an odd skull of a tusked monster, has well combed black hair, with some white hair too, black fingerless gloves, thick pants, and heavy boots.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Erigor rhetorically asked, tapping the wood with the scythe. That made the secret opening come up from the ground and both him and the man went in.

As the walked along the hall, the man couldn't help but notice the hole on the ceiling.

"Don't ask." Erigor said instinctively.

When they finally reached the room with the medallion, the man nodded his head.

"It looks like they failed to get it." He said.

"I meant what I said and said what I meant."

The man walked over to the pedestal and reach out for the medallion.

"Wait!" Erigor shouted.

The scythe wielder then took out a cube and quickly replaced the medallion with it from its spot.

"Safety measures." Erigor stated.

He then gave the medallion to the man, who inspected it with curiosity. After a few seconds… he frowned.

"… It's a fake…" He said.

Erigor didn't like what he heard. "What?"

The man then let the medallion fall to the ground and proceeded to stomp on it. The gem and the metal shattered beneath his boot.

"The real one wouldn't shatter so easily." The man said.

Erigor was shaking with anger. "So he managed to get it back." He growled.

"I can see that you wasted my time. It looks like the deal is off." The man reminded, turning around and started to leave.

"William wait." Erigor insisted.

"It's Cabot to you, Erigor."

"Ok, Cabot, I'll get it back from him AND give you a gift."

Cabot hummed and faced the scythe wielder.

"All I ask of you is a little more time." Erigor plead.

Cabot looked at him before nodding his head. "Do what you must."

 **Everlue Mansion**

It was around midnight by now and Duke Everlue did his nightly visit to the throne. After he was done, he paid a visit to the pedestal holding 'The Kraken's Eye'.

"Those Fairy Trash members actually did it." He said to himself.

He then proceeded to go back to his room, but when he got there… he was greeted with a scythe around his neck.

"Erigor?" The duke asked in disbelief.

"You better believe it."

"But how? How did you find out?"

"Easy. With some help."

The duke was sweating like crazy.

"What did you do to may flowers.?"

"The same thing I'm going to do with you."

 **Meanwhile**

Carla shot her eyes open and gasped for air.

"What's wrong Carla?" Wendy asked weakly, woken from her sleep.

"The duke." Carla mumbled.

"What?" Ika asked, being awoken as well.

"He's dead."

Ika and Wendy were now wide awake.

"Wake up the rest." Ika ordered.

"But you can't go in alone." Carla warned.

"Watch me."

Ika then opened the window, transformed his body, and flew to the mansion.

 **Everlue Mansion**

The Kraken Soul user flew through the night sky, with a full moon, and got his sights on the mansion. When he was above it, Ika let himself drop down and through the glassed roof. He landed, with the shards of glass around him, knelt down with the tentacle like wings spread out on his sides. He looked up, with his eyes glowing light blue.

Ika the quickly got up and shook his head. "I have to stop doing that." he told himself.

"Look who decided to show up." a voice said from the darkness.

Before Ika could react, someone punched him in the cheek.

"Kageyama." Ika whispered.

"The one and only."

The dark mage then punched him again, and again until Ika had enough.

 _Aftershock!_

Ika extended his tentacles, created the dome of electricity, and discharged it. Lucky for him, that attack landed on the dark mage, which made him come out of hiding and into the light that was being cast by the moon. Ika stomped towards Kageyama, grabbed him by the neck with his tail, and slammed him into the floor.

"What did you do to Everlue." Ika growled, claws at the ready.

The dark mage coughed and placed a nasty smirk. "Why should it matter to you? Didn't your mother ever tell you not to be nosey?"

Ika tightened his grip on him.

"Let him go, Ika." Erigor said from behind. The Kraken Soul user then felt a blade around his neck, and let Kageyama go.

"I never thought I'd find you here." Erigor started.

"I could say the same to you."

"What business do you have with Everlue?"

"None that is yours."

Erigor frowned, but then placed a smile… but then frowned again when he say the Fairy Tail symbol on Ika's back.

"So it was you. You're the one that stole the medallion that we stole."

"That sounded like mouthful." Ika commented.

"A bit. But what's important is that I get to kill one of Forge's kids and a member of Fairy Tail." Erigor said, which made Ika stiffen. Kageyama then kicked Ika on one off his legs, and made the Kraken Soul user kneel down. Erigor then lifted his scythe to finally kill Ika.

"May you find your place in the dreaming world."

But before he could finish Ika off, a large pillar of ice knocked the scythe wielder on the side, which made him hit a wall. Kageyama didn't had time to react when a funnel of air blew him into the same direction. Ika turned to see Gray, Wendy, and Carla standing there with enraged faces.

"Leave him alone." Gray growled.

Ika smiled towards them.

Kageyama was the first to get up, and he didn't look happy. "You again."

"Kageyama? But I thought you were sent to prison." Gray said.

The shadow mage smirked. "You thought wrong." he then placed his hands on the floor while a purple light started to shine.

 _Shadow Orochi!_

From the ground, a barrage of shadow snakes charged towards the ice mage, who jumped out of the way and into the upper floor. Kageyama then ran pass Wendy, Ika, and Carla and took chase.

Wendy sweat dropped. "Wait, if he's fighting Gray… then that leaves us with…"

"Me."

The wind then started to surround him as he lifted his arm.

 _Storm Shred!_

Erigor then swung his arm downwards, making a magic sea and sending a barrage of wind blades at the three mages. Carla grabbed Wendy while Ika flew off to opposite directions.

 _Vortex!_

Ika quickly inhaled and send out the swirl of electricity, which Erigor easily avoided. Wendy, after Carla let her go, followed by inhaling herself.

 _Sky Dragon Roar!  
_

The large blast of wind caught Erigor off guard, which hit and sent him through a wall.

"Ok, that was pretty cool." Ika admitted with a whistle.

"Ika! I told you to not go in alone!" Carla nagged. 

"I'm sorry, but if I waited for the rest, they would've been long gone." Ika explained. "Speaking of which, where is Erza, Happy, and Natsu?"

 **Meanwhile**

"YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Erza's voice boomed as she sent a group of dark mages into the air.

 _FIRE DRAGON RAOR!_

Natsu exhaled a large wall of fire, incinerating the dark mages' clothe off for the exception of their underwear.

"Raaahh!" Happy shouted as he slapped someone with a fish.

 **Back with Ika, Wendy, and Carla**

Erigor raised from the crumbled wall and and flew straight towards Wendy. The Sky Dragon Slayer panicked a bit and crouched down covering her head. That worked some how because Erigor's scythe missed it's target, for the exception of the very tip of Wendy's hair. Erigor turned around to have another go, but the Kraken Soul user tackled him to the ground.

"This is between you and me Erigor!" Ika exclaimed.

Erigor smirked. "As if you ever stand a chance."

Ika managed to exhale small clouds of steam from his nose.

 **With Gray and Kageyama**

 _Ice Make: Ice Cannon!_

Gray created an ice cannon and shot it at Kageyama, who disappeared into the shadows.

"What do you want with the medallion!?" Gray shouted, looking for his opponent.

"Why does it matter to you?" Kageyama asked from the shadows.

"If a guild like yours want it then it can't be good."

From the darkness, Kageyama's laugh was heard all over.

Gray turn around when Kageyama rose from the shadows with an odd looking weapon over his shoulder.

"What is that?" Gray growled.

"A weapon. Courtesy of Mr. Densetsu." Kageyama answered.

He shot that weapon, sending an energy projectile. Gray couldn't react fast enough, so when it made contact with his chest, it exploded.

 **Back with Ika, Wendy, And Carla**

Erigor got thrown across the room and hit the base of the golden statue. He growled at his enemy who grabbed him by the neck.

"I thought you were stronger than us." Ika said.

Erigor frowned but then smiled. "We might be a dark guild, but even we can make a plan of attack."

Just as he said that, a large explosion followed by fire went out of a room while sending Gray crashing into the floor below. Wendy and Carla gasped while Ika threw Erigor again and ran towards Gray's unmoving body. The three knelt down while checking for wounds.

"Is he…?" Wendy mumbled.

"He's alive." Ika finished while seeing him barely breathe.

Ika turned to Erigor who slowly stood up.

"Heh, you know what's funny?" Erigor started asking. "How he took a shot that was meant for you."

Ika had about enough. He made his claws longer and lunged to the scythe wielder; but he stopped half way when Kageyama appeared with the weapon Ika recognizes all to well.

"Asta la vista, Ika."

Kageyama fired the weapon and Ika braced for impact.

The projectile exploded, but against Ika, but against Erza's adimantium shield.

"Fuck." Erigor and Kageyama said at the same time.

"Erigor!" an angry Natsu shouted.

"Welp, it is time to take our leave!" Erigor said with a smile and flew away and Kageyama disappeared into the shadows.

Just then, Natsu finally arrived hungry for battle. "Ok, where is he!?" Natsu shouted.

"He's gone." Wendy informed.

"With the medallion." Ika added.

Erza switched back to her normal armor and looked at the Ice Mage.

"How is he doing?" She asked.

"He's fine." Wendy answered while healing him.

Erza then turned to Ika who looked away.

"You could've gotten killed." Erza said angrily.

"I know."

"So now what?" Happy asked.

Erza looked up at the ceiling where Erigor flew off.

"Even if we manage to catch up to Erigor, there is a higher possibility that Kageyama has the medallion. And sense it's night, he has the advantage of mobility thanks to his magic.

"And what about Everlue?" Carla asked.

The Queen of the Fairies looked at the white cat and sighed. "We tell the local law enforcements what happened."

With that, Team Natsu left the mansion, Erza having Gray over her shoulders.

"There're involved now." Ika thought, looking at the still unconscious Gray.

 **In a hidden location**

"That was close." Kageyama commented.

"You can say that again." Erigor agreed.

"Had a hard time to get it I see." Cabot said from behind.

"Yes, but we got it." Erigor said and took out the REAL medallion.

Cabot grabbed it for Erigor and inspected it. "I recall you saying something about a gift."

Erigor smiled. "Greedy… I like it."

The scythe wielder hinted Kageyama to get the gift. The shadow mage went into the shadows and came back with a the weapon from earlier on his shoulder.

"What is that?" Cabot asked.

"This is what our weapons expert call, a "Rocket Launcher"." Kageyama answered.

Cabot looked at it with amazement. "I have seen ice mages make them before, obviously they shoot ice projectiles, but this is something completely different."

"We know, you'd be surprise the designs he has back at our base." Erigor said.

Cabot looked at the 'Rocket Launcher' then back at the medallion.

"Erigor, do you think your "weapons expert" can make a weapon out of this?" Cabot asked, pointing at the medallion.

"Maybe. But that's going to cost ya." Erigor warned.

"I'll pay what I must." Cabot said.

With a deal made, Cabot left Erigor and Kageyama with the weapon in a large bag. He then took out a communication lacrima and "called" someone.

"Hey Parnell, are you there?" Cabot asked.

Then the image of a man with dark skin and black goggles appeared.

"Yeah Boss?"

"It looks like it's finally time." Cabot said with a smile.

 **Longest chapter I have ever done. Maybe not word wise but as in how much you have to scroll down.**

 **I had a massive writers block near the end, which may not be as good as I thought. And yes four chapters in and I am moving the plot.**

 **That is all I have to say today so, see you next time.**


	7. Ch6: Telling the Truth

**Hello again folks. Today I have no idea what I am doing. You see, when I make these chapters, there is a time gap between every bold notes. Like the one you are reading right now is taking place at June 23, 2017. This has nothing to do with the story. I just wanted to through that out there.**

 **Train to Magnolia**

The team of Fairy Tail mages where on their way back home from their surprisingly short lived trip to Shirotsume Town in one of those carts with beds. There where fast approaching the station when, after almost a day unconscious, Gray woke up with a grunt.

"Gray!" Ika exclaimed.

"Ugh, what… what happened?" The ice mage asked as he tried to sit up but pain rushed through his body and immediately lay back down.

"You got hit pretty hard yesterday." Carla reminded.

Gray sighed and covered his eyes with his arm.

"Did we get the medallion back?"

Carla didn't answer.

"No." Erza said in a stern tone.

Gray clenched his fist, took a deep breath, and calmed himself down.

"I just don't understand. That replica was really well done. How did they figure it out?" Happy questioned.

"I guess they had an expert or something." Natsu commented.

"Most likely." Wendy agreed.

The group went silent for the rest of the ride.

 **Magnolia Station**

Team Natsu were leaving the station with Gray onto of Erza's mountain of luggage.

"Are you sure he's not going to fall?" Wendy asked.

"It's actually comfortable up here." Gray called out.

"All it takes is one bump man." Ika said.

"Don't jinx it for me!" Gray cried.

"What are we going to tell gramps?" Natsu asked.

Erza looked down and started to think. "I'll tell him."

The rest of the group looked at Erza and nodded their heads.

 **Fairy Tail Guild**

While Erza talked to Makarov about what happened, the rest of the group sat down on a table and waited.

"Would you guys want anything to eat or drink?" Mirajane asked.

"Fish."

"Orange juice."

"The usual."

"I'm good."

"Do you have anything raw?"

The group turned to Ika in confusion.

"I like stuff raw."

"Anything?" Mirajane said with uncertainty.

"Anything."

"Um… ok…" Mirajane said and went to get the food.

"Don't look at me like that… it's weird." Ika commented.

"Why raw?" Carla asked in disgust.

"More proteins."

"What about all the possible parasites?"

"My immune system kicks their butts."

 **Meanwhile in Ika's digestive system**

"Please, have mercy!" A parasitic worm plead.

A blue cell with four eyes and lightning coursing through it's body snorted.

"Mercy? Never heard of it."

Then, the blue cell extended it's "arms" and sent lighting bolt at the parasite, disintegrating it.

 **Back with the characters**

"I find that really hard to believe." Natsu stated.

"I can see why." Ika agreed.

"Hey guys." Lucy greeted.

"Hey Lucy" Ika said.

"Did something go wrong? You are here early." Lucy commented.

"It was a disaster." Wendy sighed.

Just then, Mirajane came with the food and drinks. Natsu and Happy dug right in, Wendy happily drank up and Ika, while having some difficulty, took a bit off the large piece of raw meat.

"Ika." Gray started.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have parents?"

Ika tightened his grip on the meat and did a hard gulp on what he already had on his mouth.

"Gray? What are you going with this?" Wendy asked.

The Ice mage held up his hand and looked at Ika sternly.

"What is your last name?"

Ika didn't respond and looked away.

"Ika… What is your last name?" Gray asked again.

"Densetsu." He mumbled.

"Again."

"Densetsu." Ika repeated.

"Ok then. It could me my imagination, but is there other 'Densetsu's' out there, related to you?"

The group looked at the Kraken Soul user with arced eyes.

"No." Ika lied.

Gray was not happy with that answer, but had something in mind. "Ok sorry. It must be a different Densetsu that took the life of crime because he has no place in life other than a low life dark guild member."

Ika made a fist and slammed it on the table and raise his voice to the point where he grabbed everyone's attention.

"DON'T YOU DARE COMPARE HIM TO ONE OF THOSE EISENWALD FREAKS!"

A large hand then grabbed the mage and slammed him on said table, braking it in half.

"Control yourself for god's sake!" Makarov ordered with anger.

The Kraken Soul user groaned and slowly got up.

"I am now aware of what happened to Everlue and I am sorry it ended in such a horrible way." Makarov started. "But it has come to my attention that there was a different weapon involved, one that almost killed Gray." He said while looking at the small group.

"And something tells me that SOMEONE knows more about it than he leads to think."

Everyone looked at Ika with arced eyebrows.

"Ok ok, but first… how long have I been in the guild?"

"About… five days." Carla responded.

Makarov elbowed Erza on the leg (because he is short) and lifted a hand. Erza rolled her eyes and gave him some money.

"Wait, did you bet how long it would take for stuff to end to shit?" Natsu asked.

"I betted that it would be ten days before things escalate." Erza explained.

"I betted less than that… so…"

The whole guild sweat dropped.

"Now, explain yourself Ika." Gray demanded.

Ika took a deep breathe. "So yes, I am not alone as I implied. I do have a mom, a dad, and three older siblings; two brother and one sister."

"Does all of them have a Monster Soul ability?" Natsu growled.

Ika glared at the Fire Dragon Slayer. "Yes, except for my dad. He is good with fire and requip magic."

"But what about the 'weapon'?" Makarov asked.

"He is a weapon-smith, blacksmith, forger, and over all the one that comes up with crazy ideas."

"And he made that weapon for the dark guild" Erza started. "meaning…"

The whole guild then shot daggers towards Ika, who retaliated.

"I know what you are all think! And yes, he made that weapon, but don't think it's because he is "loyal" to Eisenwald, he did it to keep us a secret! You two know why." Ika pointing at Makarov and Erza.

"So… the legends are true." Makarov nodded.

"What legend?" Wendy asked.

"Didn't your 'Dragon' parents tell you? About the war between Dragons and Monsters?" Ika remarked.

"Whaaaaaaat!?" The whole guild exclaimed.

"And done't think about some o the monsters you see today. I am talking about the five "master" Monsters. The only once that could stand a chance against the Dragons."

"One of them being the Kraken?" Gray questioned.

The Kraken Soul user nodded his head. "A long time ago, Monster and Dragons fought for world dominance. Each faction had their human followers. While the Dragons taught them Dragon Slayer Magic, the Monsters taught them how to TRANSFORM into them."

"But how?" Lisana asked.

"Through many ways, rituals, consuming the flesh… and another way that you won't like." Ika shuddered at the thought.

"Which was?" Natsu said.

Ika whispered to Natsu's ear.

"… ARE YOU SERIOUS!"

"Yup. The Monsters wanted to do anything in their power to win this war, but in the end they lost. And to make sure it stays that way… the Dragons decided to go and eliminate any Monster and Monster Soul user they could find. But one of them, my ancestor, survived the hell. Fast forward to today and here I am."

"And why where you hiding?" Happy questioned.

"Because the Dragons weren't the only ones killing the Monster Soul users. They have been dubbed, Hunters. Humans that were brave enough to hunt along side the Dragons with their own kind of magic, not surprisingly called Hunter Magic."

The members of the guild had different thoughts.

Some felt a bit sorry for him, others were still skeptical, others were ready to help.

"I see. That is why you wanted to stay away from town right?" Erza stated.

"Yes, it may have been a few hundred years sense that happened, but my family knew that there are still people out there believing in the legend. And now that my cover has been blown…" Ika started to shake and clench his fist, "It's just a matter of time before they have my head!"

The Kraken Soul user than started to hope for the worse.

What if they capture his dad? What if they knew about the whereabouts of his siblings? What if Hunters are still around?

Those three were just few of many thoughts that ran through his mind.

"Ika." Lucy said softly and reached for his shoulder.

The Kraken Soul user slapped her hand away. "Lucy, please. Just… I need to be alone."

And with that, Ika went out of the guild and flew back to East Forest. Lucy wanted to run for him, but Erza stopped her and shook her head.

"Let him be." She said

 **Time Skip: Night**

 **Location: Unknown**

Cabot walked down a small hall and open the door to a large room with a round table in the middle with the symbol of a horned beast. The room itself was dark, the only place where it was lit was some form of light shining down on the table. Around the table were chairs, each occupied by a silhouette.

"I am glad you could all make it here." Cabot thanked.

"Anything for you mate." A man said.

"Can we hurry it up? Daisy doesn't like when I'm away." A woman remarked.

"Of course. Parnell, Happy Birthday." Cabot congratulated as he threw the odd weapon at him.

Parnell caught it and looked at it with amazement. "Whoa, is this rocket launcher?"

"Indeed it is." Cabot confirmed.

"I thought only Ice Make Mages could make Rocket Launchers."

"And I am glad we thought wrong."

From the shadows, one of the silhouettes raised its hand.

"Yes, Sunny."

"Are we going to get weapons of our own?" She asked.

Cabot nodded his head. "Yes we are. Erigor is bringing him to us right now. And to make things better, this guy is married to and also father of our prey."

"The man married one of those beasts? I can respect a man with guts." A man with a strange accent commented.

"And to make things even better, we know the location of on of his hell spawns."

"Where?" Parnell asked.

"Magnolia. But the bad news is that he is part of Fairy Tail. And we all know how they can be when one of their members get attacked."

The silhouettes groaned at that reminder.

"But… with this medallion and the weapon maker's talents, all we need is the perfect time to strike, and we will be one step closer to free this world from these threats."

Everyone that was in the room nodded their heads.

 **A few minutes later**

The door to the room swung open to reveal Erigor with a heavily beaten up Forge who was clinging on to his life.

"Sorry it took so long. For his size, he can actually put up a good fight." Erigor commented.

He brought Forge to the table and onto a chair, making him groan in pain in the process.

"Thank you Erigor, now we are even." Cabot said.

The scythe weirder nodded his head and left.

"So, you are the famous Forge we heard SO much about." Cabot started.

"I know what you want *pant* and you can go and fuck yourselves if you think I will do ANYTHING for you!" The man shouted.

Cabot sighed and shook his head. "Val, please help this man up."

One of the silhouettes stood up and walked up to Forge and into the light.

She was descent looking woman, with short light brown hair, a hat with a green cross in the center of it, and with a serious expression.

Val touched Forge on the shoulder, which made him flinch, and a green glow was emitted. In no time, Forge's wounds had disappeared, his broken ribs fixed, and stopped bleeding.

The short man moved his body to see it all better.

"What was that magic?" He asked.

"A type of healing magic that can heal you from any wound." Val explained.

"All better now?" Cabot asked.

Forge nodded his head.

"Good."

Before Forge could even see it coming, Val punched him across the face making him bleed from his nose again.

"Oh come on!" He shouted.

Cabot grabbed Forge by his shirt and slammed him down at the table.

"You are going to help us wether you like it or not. And if you do, you just might see your "family" in a new light."

"Go to hell!" Forge shouted.

Cabot let go of Forge and walked away in frustration.

"If we don't do this job, then hell will come to us." He explained. "Crow, show him what he needs to see."

A man walked up to Forge and grabbed him by the shirt.

This man was tall, had a small growing beard, clothing of that from animal hides, and green glowing glasses.

"Don't worry, this won't hurt." He said.

Crow took of his glasses and opened his eyes to work his magic.

Forge then screamed in agony.

Cabot decided to walk out of the room to think of a plan.

"Cabot? What's our plan of attack?" Val asked, following him.

The leader of the group sighed. "We need to convince him to help us, even if it means inflicting an enormous amount pain into him. We need to find and kill them before it's too late."

Suddenly, the medallion started to glow dimly, but enough to get Cabot's attention.

"Well well well. It's looks like someone's dreaming." He said.

 **East Forest: Night**

The Kraken Soul User twisted and turned on the branch he is sleeping on. His left arm glowed blew and turned into his clawed Kraken hand, and dug them into the wood.

 **Ika's Dream**

Ika was running across the water, afraid of what was hunting him down. The dragon from last time flew above him, and would occasionally dive down to get him, ailing every time.

"Leave me alone!" Ika shouted.

The dragon roared at him and dove down again, only this time it won't miss.

The Kraken Soul user tried countless time to transform his limbs, but failed with every attempt. He saw the shadow grow closer. Ika had tears running down his cheek, accepting his death.

The dragon was only a few feet from getting his prey, but… another creature tackled the dragon.

Ika stopped running and looked at the monster.

It was half the size of the dragon, had spine like structure coming out of its back with tentacle like appendages, a long tail that split in two at the tip, long arms with four clawed fingers, short hind legs with a dew claw, gill like structures on the sides, and a squid like head with four eyes.

"A Kraken." Ika mumbled.

Both creatures roared while expanding their wings to make themselves look bigger, and tackled each other.

The Dragon bit down on the Kraken's side, letting out a roar of pain. The Kraken swung a tentacle at the Dragon and electrocuted it to let go. The Kraken then spat out several orbs at it, which screeched and explode on the dragon's face. The Dragon let out a roar, inhaled, and let out a stream on high pressured water at the monster.

The Kraken tried its best to not get knock out, but failed. Now on it's side, the dragon took the chance to pounce on the monster. But the Kraken reacted fast enough, and took to the skies. The dragon growled and was about to follow it, but the Kraken thought ahead and landed on the dragon.

The monster then wrapped it's arms around the body and dug it's claws into the dragon's hide, drawing out blood in the process. The Dragon tried to shake the monsters off, but was restrained further buy the Krakens's tentacles wrapping our it's neck.

The Kraken then let out electricity through the dragons's body in short burst, each more powerful then the other, each time the dragon let out a razor of pain and helplessness.

Right when the Kraken was about to land the finishing blow, the dragon used it's tail to grab the kraken by the body and launch it away.

Before the monster could get up, the dragon on top of it and pinned the kraken down to the water floor.

The Kraken tried to get up, but the dragon dug it's claws on the skin.

Using it's free hand(?), the dragon dug it's claw at one of the Kraken's eye socket, making not just the monster roar in pain, but also Ika who was not jus watching from afar, but also felt the blows done by the dragon. And this was his breaking point.

The Kraken Soul User could felt a bolt of pain on his forehead where the eye would be.

"Make it stop!" Ika shouted, falling to the floor.

Then the dragon took the other eye out, getting another emend roar from the Kraken.

"Time to end your misery." The Dragon growled.

Ika could then feel the jaws of the dragon burrow down his neck, until the kraken and himself stopped moving.

 **Back To Reality**

Ika woke up, panting, sweating, and with tears running down his cheeks.

"Why?" He asked. "Why now?"

His family was not known to cry, but Ika curled himself in a ball, and sobbed for the rest of his night.

 **With Forge**

Forge hammered down on a small piece of metal to make it into the shape of a perfect orb. After he was down, the orb started to glow a dim blue. He used long tongs to grab it without being electrocuted, and placed it in an odd looking gun.

"It is done" Forge said. He looked at the man, his once brown eyes now slightly green in color.

"Good… What is it?" A man asked.

"This is the Lightning Gun, and it's yours… Markov."

Markov, a large man with a dirty face, an eye patch, a muscular body, and a bald head, came up and grabbed the special gun.

"This is guaranteed to kill beast?" He said in an accent.

"Kill anything really." Forge said.

"How does gun work?"

"You see, I could've easily used lighting lacrima as it's energy source. But then I saw the medallion Cabot carried and knew what it was. The medallion you call 'The Kraken's Eyes' is an actual eye of a Kraken. I couldn't get the eye out of the metal casing, so I used it as extra protection for the eye. The whole thing itself was made to use the monster's own lightning against it."

Makarov grinned as he transformed the weapon.

"Well done Forge." Markov thanked.

The inventor nodded his head. "Glad to help." He said, and went back to work.

As the man left, a single tear went down Forge's cheek, his true mentality desperately trying break free.

"What have I done?" Forge thought as he worked on yet another weapon.

 **I am sorry if it felt rushed all of a sudden. I just didn't have anything else to think of. And yes, The Crew is here and is ready to fight. This is the main reason why Forge is here, as the man who made weapons for the hunter.**

 **I could've easily put in that the hunters had all magic abilities, but I just loved the their weapons. Also, you might have read the part of Val healing Forge. Meaning that their primary abilities fit with their roles.**

 **Assaults will have a magic shield ability. But hunters like Hyde will already be able to use fire magic, and a poison grenade ability.**

 **Medics will have the healing burst, but their other means of healing with differ. Ex: Caira will be able to heal burst and launch healing grenades from her hands**

 **Supports will be able to go invisible. Although their alternate abilities may not be appearing int the story, like Hank's arial assault.**

 **Trappers on the other hand… I am not sure. It's between the Pulse that is seen in Stage 2 or the dome itself. But I was also thinking on letting Griffin have the ability to launch magic spears from his arms instead of the actual spear gun.**

 **Either way, tell me what you think and I might do it.**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
